Junpaku StarGazer: Beyond Heaven and the Stars
by Also Sprach Mina
Summary: A young woman is chosen to test out a machine for her home world's exploration project...only to be pulled into something bigger and larger...
1. Construction of the Fold Drive Machine

_Chp. 1_: **Construction of the Fold Drive Machine**

_Space, a mysterious yet beautiful place filled with many stars and constellations; vast and seemingly empty of everything else. Planets and other star systems lay, waiting to be found. But you would have to get to the Heavens first to get to the stars and beyond..._

The planet Terra Green, a planet lush with life; advancing in the exploration of space and machine technology. A single, large capital stood right in the heart of the beautiful planet called Terak Bay which was surrounded by a enormous sea with train lines connecting to the mainland. The capital, white and silver buildings standing high as if reaching to the sky, bustled with the everyday yet mundane routine of its citizens who traveled to work, school, or simply wanted to get out of the house for the day. At the center of Terak Bay stood an even larger building where a crowd of people, mostly newsreporters, stood at the doors.

"Would Professor Greyhouse come out and speak with us?" a female reporter asked. She wore a black female business suit and had long flowing green hair with green tribal markings on her pale skin.

"I'm sorry," a guard dressed in a full-white/black combat armored suit told the woman, "but Professor Greyhouse and the Terak Bay Government officials are currently in a meeting at the moment." The crowd of reporters began to argue with the guards, ordering to be let inside.

"What is it that the professor and the government officials are speaking about?" another reporter, a male, asked.

"Something that I'm not at liberty to discuss."

The crowd began to complain and argue as the guards stationed at the doors pushed them back. "Stay back, now, or we'll be ordered to use force!" Inside the building, a group of men dressed in business suits sat at a large rectangular table which illuminated the dark room they were in. They watched a holographic monitor where the complaining reporters were at the door.

"Hmph...vultures," a man with thinning hair said. "They always find the next rumor or information that could be used as a cover story." The other men nodded once the monitor had vanished and the room became a bit lighter. "So, let's get down to business. Do you have any updates on your machine's progress?"

"Yes, I do," a man said standing up from his seat on the far wall. He had long white-silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, a pair of blue tinted glasses on her face. His bangs nearly hid his light blue cat-like eyes, an eerie glow coming from them. The man straightened his white labcoat as he chewed on a pink straw. "The progress is going pretty well, considering the fact that we excavated this machine out in the Southern Region...it's still in good condition. We're putting the modified Shock armor on right now and installing the Fold Drive in its mainframe."

"But is it operational yet, Prof. Greyhouse?" a woman (the only one) with two red lines under her right eye and crimson hair asked. "And this Fold Drive...you and your research team came up with this?"

"No, it's not yet operational and I came up with the Fold Drive system." Greyhouse took out a mini-computer and placed a USB cord into the table. At that instant, a holographic monitor showing a diagram popped up. "Here's a question for you, lady and gentlemen: what is the fastest way to Point A to Point B? I'll give ya some time to think about it." The officials looked to one another then back at the white-haired man.

"Could you...explain to us?" one man asked. Greyhouse smirked lightly. "Alright then...theoretically, the fastest way to get from point A to Point B is to bend/fold space and time so that both points exist at the same place at the same time."

"Ah, I see...you've thought this through," the thin-haired man asked leaning back in his chair.

"I want to go out and see what other planets are out there," the white-haired man said. "To be able to find a place where others like ourselves exist on other planets...it's the most exciting thing!"

The red-haired woman cleared her throat some as she caught Greyhouse's attention. "So...all that's left to do is find a suitable pilot for this machine of yours along with a name."

"We already have a model number for it, ma'am. It's the GSX-401EX," Greyhouse said pushing up his glasses. "No actual name has been chosen as of yet." The group talked amongst themselves until a soft beeping noise echoed in the room. "My apologies. It must be my wife calling me. May I take the call?"

A round man sat at the head of the table with his hands sitting on his round belly nodded his head to him. "Go ahead." The white-haired man nodded, answering his slim blue phone. "Yes, this is Greyhouse speaking...hey, love...what? she's coming here? When?" Greyhouse glanced back at the officials then nodded. "Alright then. But she'll have to go the backway...yes, we have visitors."

* * *

Down the street, a black/white hoverscooter sped down the crowded road, a young woman revving the rather loud engine continuously. She wore a black helmet which was outlined with a dark red and blue goggles over her eyes. The girl wore an open greyish-white jacket; a white blouse along with a green/white tie around her neck. She dodged in and out of the traffic as a wild grin came across her face.

"Hey, watch it, you brat!" a man yelled from a delivery hover truck. The girl raised her gloved hand, her middle finger sticking straight up, making the man growl in response.

"_Nothin' but a lil' rebel..._" The girl glanced back at the man then sped off down the road and left behind a neon blue streak from its engine. "_Always the lil' rebel_," she sang to herself. She looked up at the large white building--the Terak Bay Government Offices--with a slight grimace. The girl made a sudden turn towards the entrance of the building's parking lot as she stopped, glancing at the crowd of people and turning the scooter off.

_Sheez....again?_ she thought to herself. She took off her helmet to show locks of pure white-hair, black bangs covering her goggles, black strands on either side of her face. She pushed the goggles up; glowing blue-green eyes looking at the crowd with some interest. Climbing off the scooter, she fixed her black skirt and knee-high green socks. "Dad's gettin' popular now..." The white-haired girl made her way towards the entrance as a guard looked at her then pressed a button on the side of his helmet.

"Chairman, Professor Greyhouse's daughter is here," he said in a soft voice so that the reporters couldn't here.

"Let her in," a gruff-sounding man ordered. The guard nodded. "Alright, make way here!" The crowd parted some to let the white-haired girl walk through them. "Excuse me, miss? Aren't you Professor Greyhouse's daughter?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the girl said walking to the door. "If you are his daughter...tell us: what is your father working on?!"

She turned her head to the reporters, a smirk on her face. "Like I said before: that's for me to know and you to find out." The crowd immediately went back to complaining as they watched the white-haired girl walk into the building.

* * *

"Seems like your daughter decided to come straight here instead of your hangar, Professor Greyhouse," a rather large man who had an eyepatch over his right eye; his left a dark shade of gold.

"She's just like her mother, really...stubborn and a bad temper when enraged, like a rampaging Dogbeast," the white-haired man replied rubbing the back of his head while the officials chuckled lightly. "But anyway, about the pilot...I will be conducting tests with soldiers whom you have selected or just volunteered, not knowing what the hell they were getting into. But I assume they're like me: they want to see space as well."

The large man chuckled lightly. "And does your daughter know of this project of yours?"

"Of course she does! I've been working on it since she entered middle school. She and my wife have been supporting me through this tough time of mine." Greyhouse decided to pose dramatically with his hand on his head, his face in a look of exhaustion.

"You and your jokes, Professor," the red-haired woman replied. "But continue on with your project. We expect to see results." The white-haired man nodded as he saluted the officials. "Will do, ma'am. Thank you for your time."

****Chapter One: End****

* * *

**Not bad for the first chapter, eh? Thanks go to Nim Maj who helped me greatly. Who knows, he might get a chapter picture for it. :D Anyway, time for a teaser for Chapter Two! R&R and WTYL (write to ya later).**

**'**_**I assure you no harm will come to you. But with this machine, it can transcend both the Heavens and the stars above, you know! We'll find others like us!' Greyhouse exclaimed. 'I bet my pretty daughter could handle this mech with ease! Though it's kinda strange that she won't bring home a boyfriend...'**_

_**'Geez, Dad...knock it off!'**_

_**Now the soldiers were sure of it: Professor Ran Greyhouse was crazy and full of himself.**_


	2. I Dub Thee

_Chp. 2_: **I Dub Thee...**

_A name. It's something that should be thought as a single idea or a fleeting thought. A name also signifies the person, object, or animal with whom it is given to. Once that name is set upon, it stays with that person or thing until the very end..._

The first floor of the Terak Bay Government Building was nearly empty, save for a few office workers who were talking on their break or were just relaxing. It was furnished with chairs, couches, and a round table in the center of the large room; stairs were just at the far left of the receptionist's desk, the elevator adjacent to the stairs. A few plants here and there. The girl yawned softly, fixing the brown bag on her back. She walked over to the front desk as a few workers noticed the girl.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Lena," a female worker with dark brown hair said. "Come to see your father again?"

"Yup. Our daily grind," the white-haired girl replied.

"Tell your dad he needs his sleep," another worker with blonde hair--male--said. "Maa, he's too excited, really, with his project." She walked up to the front desk, the black-haired male receptionist smiling at her. "Good afternoon. Want me to call Professor Greyhouse down?" Lena shook her head some. "Nah, I called him before I got here, so he should be coming down anytime now." A sudden squealing noise came echoing down the stairs caught the attention of the two speaking as a flash of white flew down the stairs and skidding across the shiny, waxed floor.

_Oh dear god, Dad_, the girl thought looking shocked along with the receptionist.

"Lena, you finally came!" Greyhouse exclaimed. He jumped up onto his feet, straightening his coat. "Have a good day at school?" She shrugged. "Eh, they were trying to get me to talk about your pet project."

"Now, now, it's not really a pet project but your very big brother/sister!"

"Does my big brother/sister stand at 18.94 meters and weighs 76.22 metric tons?" The white-haired girl asked folding her arms. "...Okay, it's a pet project then."

The receptionist smiled lightly. "So, you're done with your meeting, Professor?" he asked. "Yes, I am. I had fun too. I'm surprised they put up with my attitude." Lena smiled at her father then looked back at the entrance with a frown. "How are we supposed to get out?" Greyhouse looked at the doors only to have a smirk come onto his facial features.

"Lena...do you still have that little thing I gave you in case this happened?" he asked in a childish voice as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait..what thing--" She gasped suddenly then covered her mouth. She looked down at the bracelet she wore, a smile coming across her face. "Yeah...I still have it, Dad," she told him.

"Good, Lena. I would like it if you would activate it for me."

* * *

Outside, the guards pushed the crowd back then looked back as the doors slid open. The black-haired receptionist walked out, bowing to the silent crowd. "I'm sorry, but you've just missed Professor Greyhouse," he told them. They gasped loudly. "What?! What do you mean we've missed him?!" one reporter exclaimed. The crowd began to complain only to have a female reporter with pink hair gasp.

"Someone just touched me!" she cried out.

The crowd turned their heads at the same time as Greyhouse and Lena suddenly appeared, the white-haired girl tapping the bracelet she wore.

"Oh no...it went out! And you just had to grope that lady, huh?!"

"Couldn't help it...she was asking for it," he told the girl nonchalantly.

"There they are! Get them!" a random reporter yelled out. The two squeaked loudly as they broke into a sprint towards the black/white scooter. Lena jumped on the scooter, throwing the helmet at her father who caught it before it hit him across the face then pulled it on. He jumped on the bike behind his daughter and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hurry!"

"I AM hurrying!" she growled at him as she started the scooter, revving it up and speeding out of the parking lot, much to the crowd of reporters' dismay. "Damn, they're gettin' away!" The white-haired girl sped into traffic as she dodged several cars, whimpers of fear echoing from Greyhouse's mouth. "GYAHHH, L-LENA, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!!" She grinned lightly. "Can't hear you!" He groaned lightly then held onto her tighter once he felt her accelerate again.

_Like mother, like daughter..._

* * *

A little while later, at a enormous dome-shaped building outside of the city, people dressed in blackish-grey jumpsuits walked around as some carried tools while some were inside the building. They were working diligently on a rather large machine which was centered in the room. A few people--mechanics--had futuristic torches in their hands, melding together large slabs of ceramite alloy onto the machine's frame. A woman with long black hair stood near the hangar's open doors wearing a black vest with a white dress underneath. She had red-violet markings on her arms, neck, and cheeks. She smiled lightly at the machine, sighing lightly.

"It's coming along nicely, don't you think, Ms. Elisa?" a male voice asked behind her.

"Yes it is," she replied turning to face a man about 20 years of age with short green hair and gold eyes, dark green markings on his neck and face. "Have you seen my husband and daughter yet?" He shook his head. "Nah, not yet. But I'm sure they're on the way here." Elisa nodded then looked back at the machine. "So, has my husband come up with a name?"

"No, ma'am. Even though we're nearly finishing up the mecha's body, he still hasn't chosen an actual name...he only has the model number."

The black-haired woman nodded some as she turned her head to the sound of a revving engine off in the distance. The green-haired man looked with her then smiled some. "Sounds like they're almost here, ma'am." Elisa bit her lip slightly. "Either that...or it's those soldiers that my husband told me about."

"Ah...soldiers?" he asked.

"Yes. For the test, remember, silly?"

"Oh yes..._that_." Just as the black-haired woman was about to speak, a screeching noise brought everything to a halt. She turned to see the black/white scooter skid into the hangar's "parking lot" with her grinning daughter and near conscious husband on the back. He was shaking with obvious fear from the girl's reckless driving--a trait given to her by her mother while the white-haired girl was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Lena looked up at her mother then waved at her. "Hey, Mom! Look Dad, it's Mom." Greyhouse waved a shaky hand, whimpering in response.

"Well, they've arrived, Mrs. Elisa." The woman simply smiled in response.

* * *

After prying Greyhouse from his daughter's back, the scientist stood in front of his pet project with his arms crossed as he chewed on his pink straw. Elisa walked up to him, her hands behind her back. "So, dear...still thinking of a name?" He grunted slightly then scratched at the stubble on his chin. He sighed lightly. "Yeah, I am," he told her. "But I don't know which would be good..."

"Well, what names have you thought of?" Elisa squeaked when a sheet of paper was shoved into her face. "Ah..and this is?" she asked taking the paper.

"The list of names."

The black-haired woman blinked a few times before looking over the paper. "Freedom, Universe, Justice, Wing, Black Moon, Trinity...some of these are X'ed out..." She glanced at her husband who scratched his hair while messing it up and pulling at it. "But they're good names!"

"But they won't stick," he said through gritted teeth. "...this mech...needs a better name..."

_You're gonna get an ulcer just thinking about it_, Elisa thought. She sighed softly then looked over to see Lena looking up at the machine as well, a look of excitement on her face. The woman smiled lightly as she smacked the back of Greyhouse's back slightly. "Ran." He squeaked when she hit his back and looked at her. "What?" Elisa pointed to the white-haired girl who was listening to her headphones, a wide smile on her face.

"Ah, is my little girl getting excited about her dad's project?!" Ran asked enthusiastically only to watch the girl look at him and hiss. She picked up her book, walking out of the hangar as a white cat followed after her. The white-haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Seems like she's still mad with me about earlier..."

"With the reporters?" the black-haired woman asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, that. Can you blame her though? I practically screamed on my way here..." Elisa snickered. "Just like us, huh?" Ran shivered visibly, shaking his head. "Yeah..."

* * *

Outside of the hangar, Lena rested against a large tree with the cat as she looked up at the deep blue sky, clouds appearing like lines or small puffs of white. She sighed softly then ran her fingers against the cat's back gently, hearing the cat purr contently. The white-haired girl looked down at the cat and smiled. "You're content, I see." The feline meowed at her, rolling over on its back as Lena began to rub its stomach.

"Sis! Sis!" she heard. She lifted her head to look up at a boy around the age of seven with shaggy black hair that had white streaks in his dark locks, light blue eyes filled with curiosity and mischievous intentions. He wore a black shirt with khaki shorts as he nearly tackled Lena while squeaking in distress.

"Welcome home, Miki," she said smiling at the boy who looked up at her with messy hair.

"Hey, sis. Did you come home with Dad today?" he asked snuggling in her lap. The white-haired girl nodded at him while he picked up the cat, holding the animal in his arms. "Yeah. I had to go pick him up." The cat purred in Miki's arms as he looked up at his sister. "Did you give 'em a heart attack?" Lena simply chuckled then leaned her head back to look up at the tree's branches. "Mm, barely," she said. The black-haired boy giggled only to turn his head to hear the sound of a truck approaching on the highway in front of the hangar.

"Sis...that truck..."

"I know. We better go tell Dad, eh?"

* * *

"What? They're already here?" A surprised Ran asked his children who nodded their heads in response. "Yeah, me and Lena saw the black truck headed this way." The white-haired man rubbed the back of his head some then walked over to a large computer on the side wall next to the nearly finished mecha. All it needed now was some paint. "The council said it would be either today, tonight, or tomorrow morning when the soldiers would come," he told them as he typed at the console. Lena watched the screen with interest; the layout of the unnamed machine, its configuration/system, controls, and such pop up in holographic form.

"So, Dad...this'll help us find out if there's life on other planets out in the big, black yonder?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"But of course! No machine of mine will fail in its task!"

The white-haired girl groaned lightly, shaking her head. Her father was an intelligent man--very--but he seemed...a bit out of sorts. He cackled loudly much to his son's statement then pushed up his glasses and folded his arms, a smug look on his face. "This machine--which remains unnamed until I can figure out a suitable name--will be the envy of the military itself! It will fly across the sky **and** stars, reaching to the horizon as the pilot goes up and up and up straight into Nirvana!"

"...Sis, how come we don't act like Dad?" Miki asked Lena who sighed again.

"Because we have all of Mom's common sense and 1% of Dad's insane persona," she answered. The white-haired man turned to his children as a sly grin came across his face. "You say that now, Lena, but when you hit the age of 18, you'll act just like me! You've got my smarts but your mother's tendency to--"

"Act like a normal person does." Ran's face sudden went from happy and ecstatic to sad and forlorn. "That hit a soft spot, Lena...you're my baby!" The white-haired girl bit her lip then hugged the teary eyed man as Miki hugged him too. "Sorry Dad...but it's natural for kids to be embarrassed by their parents." Ran nodded and patted his kids' heads gently. "So true, Lena. So true."

* * *

A little while later, Ran and Elisa along with their children and a few mechanics stood outside the hangar as the black truck turned off the highway and onto the dirt of the backyard/hangar front. Lena bit her lip softly, the truck stopping in front of them with a hissing noise, the engine rumbling softly. A young man dressed in a blue military uniform with the rank of General on his shoulder step out of the vehicle. He had his dark red hair smoothed back with gel, red scar-like tribal markings lined his cheeks and forehead.

"Hello there, Greyhouse," he said in a deep voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"The same to you, General Resuka. How's your wife?" The red-haired man chuckled lightly. "Ah, you know...driving me crazy while making me the happiest man alive." The white-haired man smiled then placed an arm around Elisa's shoulders. "You remember my wife, Elisa, don't you? And my kids?"

"How could I forget? A beautiful wife along with very colorful children." Resuka smiled at Lena and Miki as the two grinned widely at him while making strange faces before he turned his head back at their parents. "Your little girl's growing up quickly. Already 15, and a heartbreaker."

"I could break something other than hearts, you know," the white-haired girl said with a smart-ass grin. The man laughed as Elisa thumped her daughter across the forehead, making the girl whine in distress. "And she's got quite a mouth on her!" Resuka chuckled and ruffled Miki's hair gently. "I bet you're nicer than your sister, huh?" The boy shrugged lightly. "Heh, the silent type, huh? Understandable."

"You have the soldiers the council selected?" Ran asked.

The red-haired man nodded some. "Yes. They're just waiting for orders," he said. "Once you're ready. Greyhouse." The white-haired man blinked then turned to the mechanics. "Alright, everyone. We're gonna give these men a real workout, eh? So, treat 'em with respect!" The mechanics raised their hands with a small cheer as Resuka chuckled, saluting them. "Thank you, members of the Greyhouse Mechanics. I really hope you treat us well."

* * *

"Mama, I don't like that guy," Lena said sitting beside her mother with Miki resting by her as she peeled red apples on the large back porch of their house. Elisa hummed lightly and dropped the peelings into a pail by her chair. "Well, why don't you like the General, Elena?" The white-haired girl twitched at the name, nearly hissing. "...Mama, don't call me...Elena. It's too girly!" The black-haired woman giggled lightly.

"I did that just to get a rise out of you, my dear. Now, can you tell me why you dislike the General?" She sighed lightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well...I don't know myself...I just don't like him." Elisa looked to her daughter with a small smile. "Maybe you don't like the military itself?" she asked. Lena groaned, shaking her head.

"And again, I don't know." Miki moved lightly then cuddled up closer to the warmth of his older sister. Lena smiled gently, looking up to the hangar that was placed a few feet away from the house with a pathway connected to the door on the side. "But Mama...I..." The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow only to smile.

"I don't mind it...just don't get yourself hurt."

* * *

Inside the hangar, Ran spoke with the soldiers about several different things: how the machine--his baby--was built and why; how the controls work; and why he was asked to build the mecha. "Why did I built it? Hmm...maybe it's because I want--no, the whole world to see a new horizon!" The soldiers blinked a few times then looked to one another and back at the seemingly crazed man. Lena sat behind him, sighing lightly.

"Dad, get to the point already...you're borin' them to death..." He glanced back at his daughter then nodded.

''I assure you no harm will come to you. But with this machine, it can transcend both the Heavens and the stars above, you know! We'll find others like us!' Greyhouse exclaimed. 'I bet my pretty daughter could handle this mech with ease! Though it's kinda strange that she won't bring home a boyfriend...''

''Geez, Dad...knock it off!''

Now the soldiers were sure of it: Professor Ran Greyhouse was crazy and full of himself. The soldiers flinched slightly when Lena threw a book at the back of her father's head as she fumed angrily. She pouted then stood up and walked out of the hangar, slamming the door in the process. Ran looked at the door with a nervous look. He rubbed the back of his head (he ducked about 5 seconds before the book hit him, therefore nicking the side of his head) then looked to the soldiers.

"Sorry," he said. "My daughter...is like her mother." The soldiers looked to one another and back at him. _That's putting it lightly... _Ran immediately recovered, clapping his hands with a wide grin on his face. "SO! Shall we start our little test drive?" The white-haired man led the soldiers up a stairwell connected to a pathway. The pathway was centered around the midsection of the newly painted mecha, the outline of a door in the middle. "So," a soldier said (this one having blonde hair and yellow markings), "this is going to help us find new life out there?"

"Yes, it will. I assure you." The white-haired man pushed up the sleeves of his coat to show a white and grey watch around his right wrist as he smiled lightly. He pressed a button on the side, the door hissing softly and opening slowly. "Now, I've made prototypes of this watch I'm wearing," he said holding up his right hand. The watch was a grey/black color; white lines giving the clockwork detail. On the side was the symbol of Greyhouse Mechanics: a bold white capitalized 'G' with the outline of a light grey gear behind it. "This will help you connect with this machine. Basically, you'll be it's heart and soul!"

The soldiers looked to the man's back as the door--or rather the cockpit--of the white mecha opened to show a somewhat large yet cushiony brown/black seat with straps laying against the cushions (connected to the sides and shoulders); two monitors on either side of the seat and rounded rectangle controls sitting upright on either side of the seat. The soldiers stood in awe of the strange-looking cockpit while Ran stood beaming with pride.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he asked them. "This mecha is a state-of-the-art mobile suit!" The white-haired man punched his fist into his open palm. "Now....who's first?"

* * *

After several hours of the "test drive", the soldiers sat in the hangar; wiping the sweat from their faces and trying not to vomit what they ate for breakfast. Ran's test drive consisted of a virtual reality setting where the soldiers had to learn the basic controls and movement. The white-haired man even added some weapon controls as well along with a battle simulator that had little but destructive aliens. That rattled a few of the soldiers. The others were woozy and disoriented to the space simulator. Ran sat in his office, typing away at his laptop then yawned loudly.

Most of the soldiers didn't pass, he thought to himself. He switched out his pink straw for a cigarette which he smoked in earnest. This is bad...I figured they would be used to my little "test" since they're supposed to be fighter pilots...guess my "test" was too much for them. He leaned back in his chair only to meet the bored gaze of Lena standing at the doorway of his office. "...Lena."

"The only time you smoke is when you're working on something important," she said walking into the office. She wore a black shirt with a pair of orange shorts and white tennis shoes. "So how'd your simulator go?" He waved his hand in front of his face. "I'd like to call it a test, really." Lena let out a small noise of reply then looked up to look outside at the queasy soldiers and the legs of the unnamed mecha.

"...Stargazer."

Ran looked up from his computer at his daughter. "What?" She looked back at him. "Stargazer. That should be the mech's name, right?" she asked. "Soaring through the heavens above and even space...Stargazer's the perfect name for it."

"Ah, that is perfect! I told you you were my daughter, Lena!" the white-haired man cried out with glee. The black-haired girl folded her arms across her chest. "And since I named it...I should be the one to pilot it!"

"Yes, yes, you get to--WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ran watched Lena run back inside the house (the office was connected to the basement) as she yelled, "Mom, Mom! He said 'yes'! Find me my suit!" The man slumped back in his chair, a look of complete fear mingled in with worry on his features. He held the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. _All this time...she's been wanting to pilot that machine..? Because of... _He shook his head.

"No...that can't be it, could it? That she's--" He stopped his epiphany to see Lena standing in the doorway of the office wearing a dark blue suit. The suit had grey kneepads, elbow pads, gloves, and an off-white belt around her waist. White tribal-esque markings detailed the body fitting suit; a diamond shaped hole in the middle of her chest which showed her growing cleavage; small round attachments on her ankles. Ran didn't approve of the showing of her cleavage but the suit was very well made.

"...Did your mother make that for you?" he managed to say after breaking out of his shock. The girl grinned and nodded. "Yup. Besides, that machine should stay in the family, Dad." Ran blinked at her then watched when she took his hand into her gloved ones. "Please," Lena said. "Let me pilot it...or at least let me try. I've read the handbook and everything--"

"Wait, you have?"

She nodded as he moved his hand and stood up, straightening his coat. "Lena...you're proud of your father, aren't you?" The white-haired girl blushed with embarrassment then lowered her head, placing her hands behind her back. "...Yeah, I am." Ran chuckled at her shyness. _I knew it...even though she's tough and won't show it..._ He placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Lena looked up at him as he smiled. She smiled back and hugged her father tightly. _...She's still Daddy's little girl._

* * *

"Alright, men! Sorry if I made my "test" too hard for you," Ran said as he stood in front of the newly named Stargazer. He pushed up his glasses. "I've named the machine just now with the help of my beautiful daughter. It's name is...the Junpaku Stargazer, unit number GSX-401EX!" The soldiers looked at one another then back at the white-haired man. "Junpaku...you mean 'Pure White'?" a black-haired soldier (with grey markings) asked in surprise. "Why, of course! Look at the white armor it adorns!" He held his chin. "Even though, I should give thanks to my daughter...Lena!"

The soldiers looked over then gasped loudly when they saw the girl walk out of the office and holding her arms in a very cute fashion. She blushed lightly, placing a finger against her chin. "Umm...can I pilot my Dad's mobile suit, please?" The men--being the closet perverts they are--practically fawned over her. In Lena's mind, she groaned. _Fucking loli-cons_, she thought. _Have thee no shame?_ Ran clapped his hands loudly which broke the soldiers from their trances.

"Now, my daughter will go through the same "test" like you all did," he explained as the girl walked to the emergency cord which led into the open cockpit of the white machine. She placed her foot in the triangular shaped end, feeling the cord suddenly jerk and pull her up slowly. Ran turned around to look at Lena with a look of uncertainty on his face. "Professor Greyhouse, do you think your daughter can actually do it?"

"I know she can," he answered. "She's a Greyhouse after all."

On level with the cockpit, Lena climbed inside and strapped herself in. She moved her hand across a numeric pad on the armrest as she remembered the code to close the hatch. _1-1-5-6-0-9_. With that, the double door hatch closed with a loud hiss and the screens came to life; shining a dim blue hue. The white-haired girl placed her feet against the foot controls, a small sigh of nervousness coming from her mouth.

"Are you nervous, Lena?" Ran's voice echoed over the radio. "A little, but not so much." The man chuckled and folded his arms as he held the headset against his ear. "Now, it may seem a bit confusing at first, but knowing you...you would be used to confusion." Lena grinned slightly. _But of course_, she thought. The white-haired man sat down, typing at his computer then pressed enter; a larger holographic screen coming up in front of the Stargazer. A line separated the screen right down the middle. On the left was Lena calibrating the system to her own needs and placing a blue visor over her eyes; on the right was a screen that said 'WAITING . . . . ' in big bold white letters.

"With this screen, we can watch the action unfold. My daughter will be entering a virtual reality setting--similar to that of a video game--and do battle with aliens. Basically, it'll be the same test as yours."

"Alright, Dad," the white-haired girl said over the radio. "I'm ready."

Ran nodded then looked up at the two screens with worry, his hand shaking slightly. Lena smiled at her father as her grip tightened on the controls; leaning her head back and closing her eyes. He smiled back at her then said, "Activating space simulator level 1. Test pilot: Elena Greyhouse. Start simulator."

* * *

Lena suddenly felt...weightless. She cracked open one blue-green eye as she saw a brilliant mixture of lights along with a sea of black. She turned her head slowly; eyes widening at the sight of her planet...or what the planet would look like out in space. _Dad really put detail in this..._ The white-haired girl looked at the screen again, noticing that the Stargazer was apparently sideways from the view. She moved the controls back as the mecha moved forward and stood straight up. The soldiers watched in amazement; most of them had forgotten what to do or turned the machine on its back.

_She's doing okay for the first part_, Ran thought to himself. He glanced over to another monitor at his side which contained the girl's vitals. _So far, so good._ Lena sighed in relief then grinned at the camera that was placed above the main monitor. Suddenly, alarms began to go off, making the girl jump in response. She looked over at the left screen; the radar showing 2 red dots moving towards a pulsating blue dot: the Stargazer.

"Oh, shi--!!" The white-haired girl pushed forward on one control and back on the other as two red lasers passed by the mecha. The Stargazer turned around to face two squid-like aliens who began to circle like sharks. "Damn," Lena muttered to herself. She moved the controls up, hearing them go up and lock; the main controls being replaced by gun-esque controls. The white mecha held out its hands as large grey machine guns appeared. Grabbing them, the Stargazer aimed and fired off large bursts of gunfire much to the soldiers' amazement. The scene looked like something straight out of a science fiction movie, abeit more realistic. The aliens squealed as they were pelted with bullets--some going through and some getting stuck in their flesh--and blew up. Lena let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god..._

"Watch your back, Elena," Ran said over the radio. "They could've called reinforcements." She pouted at the radio, groaning. "...Your fault, you know." The white-haired man simply shrugged; the radar blaring in the girl's ears. The soldiers spoke amongst themselves while watching the simulator.

"...Think he's trying to show off?"

"...Just because she's Daddy's little girl..."

"...Nah...it's just pure luck..."

Ran turned to the soldiers as they silenced their individual conversations. Arms folded across his chest, he narrowed his light blue eyes and shook his head slowly. "You think this was planned out by me?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "Really now...I thought Terra Green soldiers had more pride than you lot." A blond soldier raised his hand. "But the Council along with the General will be asking why this happened." Ran shook his head again then turned to the two screens; the simulation Stargazer fighting back against the reinforcement aliens as Lena had a look of determination on her face, teeth gritted and black bangs clinging to her face.

"She wants to experience something like this..."

"...What?" the blond man asked. The white-haired man looked back at the soldiers, pointing at the Stargazer. "She wants to experience piloting a machine--no, let me correct myself: a mecha such as this. Mind you, I seriously didn't know that she would do this but to tell you the truth...I'm beaming with pride yet I'm filled with worry. So if you have anything else smart or negative to say, then leave; I won't take bullshit from soldiers who think that a 15-year-old girl will break their pride and manhood."

The soldiers immediately went quiet while muttering "sorry" and "my apologies", continuing to watch the simulation. The white mecha flew backwards from a laser that slammed into its shoulder pad; smoke rising from the singed metal. The white-haired girl cursed under her breath and pressed forward on the controls, the mecha flying towards the aliens. She let out a battle cry as the machine guns appeared in the Stargazer's hands.

"I'll unleash everything I got on me!" Lena yelled. Individual hatches opened on the white mecha's legs and sides; a wide yet maniacal grin coming onto the pilot's face. On the screen in front of the girl were lock-on indicators which targeted the enemy. Ran watched in awe as he gasped loudly. _How could she have...?!_ He looked to her book then removed the covering around to reveal the typed out manual for the Stargazer with a shocked look. "...That's what she was doing this whole time...?"

"_Blast Limit_ activated. Targets in sight...and **FIRE!**"

The white mecha fired both guns, unleashing missiles and lasers from its compartments as the weapons flew at the aliens. They squealed in fear, trying to scramble away from the attack only to be bombarded and instantly destroyed in a brilliant display of power. The soldiers suddenly cheered, startling Ran who looked back at them then back at the screens. The left screen showed Lena breathing heavily from the stress; the right screen showing the Stargazer standing in the middle of carnage, burn and scorch marks on its metal frame.

"Simulation complete," the computer said. "Ending simulation and initializing pilot data." Ran looked to his computer screen then gasped lightly as the cockpit hatch of the Stargazer opened. On the screen, Lena's picture was shown while on the right was her status points and such. He shook his head, chuckling lightly. The white-haired girl climbed down from the hatch and landed on the floor with a soft thud. She steadied herself while her head spun from the simulation.

"Nnghh...so, how'd I do, Dad?"

The soldiers looked at Leona then at the back of Ran Greyhouse who turned around, leaning against the table. He moved some of his hair from his face and laughed cheerfully...which scared the crap out of his white-haired daughter. "Actually...she did a whole lot better than you all did," he said with a wide grin. "Her connectivity levels are 90% higher...somewhat."

"**EH?! WHAT THE HELL?!**" the soldiers yelled much to Ran's chagrin.

He cleared his throat as Lena covered her ears; her father yelling: "_**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU FEEL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HANGAR!**_" The soldiers immediately shut their mouths at the sudden outburst from such a quiet man. Ran settled down as he looked over at his daughter with a smart-ass grin.

"You pass, my sweet little girl! What are you gonna name the machine?"

Lena blinked a few times then steadied herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She then looked at the white mecha standing before her. "...Junpaku...Stargazer," she said. A look of pure bliss was on her face...until she suddenly blanked out and collapsed onto the floor; a smile on her face.

***~Chapter Two: End~***

**------**

**This...was a bit longer than I had anticipated. (shrug) Oh well, at least I got it done, right? Expect Chapter Three in a few days. I've been working it out on notebook paper (at school and in class D) so...yeah. (grin) Read and review, please!**

_Teaser for Chp. 3: -Lena...you managed to surpass soldiers chosen to test pilot the Stargazer...but you didn't answer me when I asked you 'why'...-_

_-'I don't have a reason; I felt like piloting that mech.'-_


	3. Key for Thought, Part 1

_Chp. 3_: **Expedition, A Key for Thought **

_The rocks and sand that lie in the vast desert beyond our silver buildings has something that is just begging to be unearthed; ready to breath and live..._

_~ PART ONE ~_

"I'm gonna die," Lena whimpered.

"You are not going to die," Ran told his daughter as they sat in a white van driving behind a convoy of trucks that had digging equipment on the back. The white-haired girl groaned, leaning her head against the window. She wore a pair of black/red overall with a dark grey hat on her head along with brown boots; folding her arms across her chest. Her father wore a pair of khaki shorts with a white shirt and black boots.

"Yes, I am. I'm gonna die of complete boredom! ...You should've let me stay at home with Mom and Miki."

The white-haired man frowned then patted her head gently. She let out a small mewling noise, moving away as she growled. "No patting!" Ran chuckled lightly at her. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "You're too cute, Lena!" She inched away from him when he let a strange-sounding cackle from his throat.

_He's gettin' more and more weirder by the day_, Lena thought. She sighed softly then looked out of her window to the vast desert, possibly the only wasteland near Terak Bay. From what Ran told his daughter, there was a group of archeologists who were digging in a cave just 200 miles from Terak Bay's capital. At the same time, a sudden surge of energy was detected at the site dubbed "K9-47". The strange scientist then told Lena that the energy source could be the source he was looking for.

"I don't get it, Dad," she said stretching. "When you built the Stargazer, didn't you have a mind of the energy source?"

"Of course! I'll use the Fold Drive along with the energy source and combine them!" The white-haired man smiled lightly then turned his gaze back to the road as a serious yet concerned look came onto his face. He glanced at Lena who looked out the window again, a frown on her round face. _Lena...you managed to surpass soldiers chosen to test pilot the Stargazer_, he thought. _But...you didn't give a reason when I asked you 'why'..._

_"I don't have a reason; just felt like an impulse to pilot that thing."_

Ran immediately went silent which had caught the white-haired girl's attention. "Dad, you okay?" The white-haired man blinked then looked at Lena with a small smile. "Hm?" She stared at her father for a few seconds, folding her arms. "What were you thinkin' about?"

"Oh, just...a random train at thought," he replied. The white-haired girl looked at him for a minute before turning her head back to the window. The convoy was reaching the excavation site; a large white tarp covering it. A sudden rush of excitement ran through Lena's bloodstream. _This feeling...it's so...warm._ She placed her hand against her chest gently as she let out a few calming breathes.

"Feeling alright?" Ran asked. The white-haired girl nodded slowly then looked out the window. "Yeah...just a bit excited."

"Oh? I thought you were 'gonna die of boredom'?" He snickered when he heard the girl mutter under her breath in quiet, annoyed curses.

* * *

After the convoy reached the excavation site, the hired diggers and workmen began to unpack the equipment. Lena got out of the van as she stretched; yawning loudly. The area looked desolate yet had life running through it.

What little life, really.

_Yup_, she thought. _I'm gonna die here. _

During most of the day, Ran worked with archeologists and other scientists--who worked for Terak Bay's council--while Lena wandered through the site, listening to her headphones. She weaved her way through workers then stopped as she sat down on a small hill. The white-haired young woman yawned loudly then looked down at the bag her father gave her.

_Use the tools in here so you can dig too, Lena!_

Ran's words echoed in Lena's head as she sighed. "Good god, Dad..." She laid down, yawning again. She stared up at the blue sky then raised her hand, moving it around like a plane. The white-haired girl smiled lightly only to hear a semi-loud beeping noise from her bag. "Eh?" Lena sat up, opening the bag and rummaging through it. She moved her hand against a soft glow then took out a rectangular device colored grey/black which had the Greyhouse logo on the back.

"I've seen this thing before," she muttered turning it front and back. "But...what was the name of this thing again..?" She snapped her fingers. "The Energy Detector, that's what it is." She looked around before standing up and picking up the bag.

If the machine was going off like this then...there must be an energy source nearby...

She began to walk down the hill towards where the beeping noise was leading her. She glanced up at her surroundings which had begun to change as she walked further away from the site. Rocky cliffs and ridges the size of a very large truck or building.

"Geez," Lena said aloud. "It's like something out of an--_**AGHHH!!**_"

The white-haired girl missed her step and slid to the bottom of a crevice, laying face first in the red dirt. She groaned loudly; dust coming out from under her head. "Owww...." Lena pushed herself off the ground slowly. She wiped the dirt from her face, coughing as she looked around. "Missed it...." She saw that the pack along with the device were a few feet away from her. She sighed, standing up then walked over to the items. She picked them up.

"Mmph...nice predicament, Elena: falling down in this giant ravine out in the middle of nowhere..."

The white-haired girl suddenly felt light-headed, holding her head tightly and leaning against a nearby rock. _What the...?!_ Lena moaned in pain as images of stars, a planet scarred but similar to hers in environment, and her standing with people whose faces were blurred out. She heard garbled laughter all around her before her mind's eye was bombarded with images of explosions and blood. The white-haired girl finally let out a scream of terror. She fell to her knees as she clutched her head tightly.

"What's...what was...that?!"

**~ Part 1: End ~**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Happy reading. :D**


	4. Key for Thought, Part 2

_Chp. 3_: **Expedition, A Key for Thought **

_The rocks and sand that lie in the vast desert beyond our silver buildings has something that is just begging to be unearthed; ready to breath and live..._

_~ PART TWO ~_

Lena Greyhouse sat on the rusty red ground as she groaned in pain. She opened her blue-green eyes, looking up from the ground then at the sky. With a small grunt, she stood up slowly; steadying herself. She hissed lightly and held her head again. _'Fack, my head is killing me...'_ Lena blinked a few times before taking a few steps forward.

"Those visions," she muttered to herself. "What...were they?"

The white-haired girl gathered her fallen items from her bag then sat down, talking out her futuristic cell-phone. Please, let there be service... She quickly dialed her father's number and held it to her ear. At first it was silent. Lena closed her eyes tightly before she gasped a few minutes later as the phone began to ring. She inwardly squealed with joy.

The phone over the line picked up. "Hello?" asked a familiar annoying voice. "Lena, is that you?"

"Oh man...I didn't think I'd get service way out here! Dad, I'm stuck in this ridge. You see, I fell down in it," the white-haired girl said keeping herself somewhat calm. She heard her father gasp in shock. "I'll turn on my little watch-thingy so you can find me."

"You fell?!" Ran shrieked. "You're not hurt, are you?! Oh god, my baby girl--!"

Lena sighed, shaking her head at her father's reaction. Of course, every parent would worry about their kid, she thought to herself. "Just come and get me, ok? I've already activated the beacon*. Also, I think I'm not that far from the camp, but...yeah."

The man over the phone let out a shaky sigh. "Okay. I'll bring a doctor with me. So, stay put, alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir." With that, the man hung up as the white-haired girl let the phone fall into her lap. She looked up at the sky then closed her blue-green eyes, reaching into the bag.. Her fingers met a smooth leather surface. She opened her eyes and looked into the bag to take out the tool bag Ran had given her.

"This thing..." She looked back at the rock she leaned against then back at the bag in her hands. Lena shrugged her shoulders gently. _'Meh, might as well do something while I wait'_, she thought to herself. Untying the bag and letting it roll open on the ground, she took out a small machine which was shaped like your modern day power drill. she pulled out a pair of gold a black goggles along with gloves.

_'Safety first'._ Lena tightened the drill bit onto the socket. "Time to get to work..."

------

After what seemed like an hour--more like 30 minutes--of drilling, the rock broke right down the middle and split open. A wide smile came over the white-haired girl's face as she pushed up the goggles she wore. She put down the drill, moving the dust and rock to the side. She waved her hand over the dust that went the air only to gasp when she saw something glowing amidst the dirt.

"...The hell?" she murmured to herself. The white-haired girl moved the dirt to reveal a small, mirror-like surface--which was glowing white. Lena bit her lip and blew on the surface then picked up the foreign object. It was a small clear drill. The bit continued to glow as it emitted an eerie pulsing noise. Her blue green eyes glazed over for a second. She stared at the item in her hand. She continued to stare, not hearing the loud swooshing noise of a helicopter hovering over her...

------

Several hours later, Ran sat in the waiting room of Terak Bay Hospital; a worried look on his young face. He had called his wife and son, telling them of Lena's condition: she wasn't injured aside from a new tan on her and a small bit of dehydration. But he was concerned about the far-off look his daughter had when they picked her up.

_'Did Lena get scared down in that ravine?'_ he thought to himself. Ran shook his head, sighing. _'No way. She's not that scary...'_

The white-haired man stood up and spoke with the nurse where Lena's room was as he walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door with her name on it, knocking on the door. Ran opened the door slowly to see the girl sitting up in bed; looking out the window. "Lena, are you alright?" His voice startled the girl who turned her head to look at him. "Hey, Dad..."

He smiled brightly at her and walked over to the bed. The white-haired man noticed the small drill Lena had on her person attached to a chain around her neck. "That drill..."

Lena blinked a few times then looked down at said item. "What about it?" she asked holding it. Her father sat down on the side of her bed. "You found it today in that ravine?" She nodded at him, smiling warmly. "Yeah. I...think it called out to me." Ran raised an eyebrow. He looked at the shape of the item before smirking.

"I think you found the starter key," he said much to Lena's surprise. "The...'starter key'..?"

The white-haired man nodded, folding his arms. "Yup. When you wandered off, we unearthed the part from an ancient machine. And right smack dab in the middle of a screen on the part is a hole the same size as your drill!" The white-haired girl blinked as she held up the drill.

"...The Stargazer's key?" she asked aloud. "Mmhm. So that's proves it! _You're_ the Stargazer's rightful owner!" Ran let out a loud cackle only to catch a pillow with his face. "Grahh--!!"

Lena frowned. "Shut up, you idiot! You're gonna wake everyone up!"

*~ **Chapter 3, part 2: **_**End**_ ~*

--------

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. R&R~

Teaser for Chapter 4:

_"The crazy daughter of Greyhouse is daydreaming again," a girl said. _

_"Spaz brain," a boy said as he chuckled. Lena frowned, gritting her teeth as she cursed under her breath._


	5. Activation, Part 1

**Chapter Four: Activation**

_~ PART ONE ~_

_Space, the black emptiness that never seems to end. The stars. Those stars...they hold the secrets of how the universe was made and the beauty it captivates all those who see it..._

A few days after her ordeal, Lena sat in her history class that morning as she stared out the window. She absentmindedly fiddled with her "drill key" in the process. The teacher was going over a randomly picked lesson about how the universe was made. Lena, being herself, wasn't paying attention. She heard about the "Big Bang Theory", how the world wasn't flat (that bit was obvious), and how Terra Green revolved around its Sun.

But her mind was on other things. The activation test of her Stargazer machine was today. The white-haired girl grinned widely before going into a giggling fit.

"Ms. Greyhouse? Would you like to share something with the class?"

Lena stopped giggling as she looked at the female teacher. The teacher had short brown hair with gold triangle marks on top of her eyebrows. The girl frowned gently, sinking down in her seat. "No, ma'am," she muttered. Some of the students looked at the white-haired girl as she frowned when a few began to laugh.

"The crazy daughter of Greyhouse is daydreaming again," a girl with blond hair and red marks on her cheeks said.

"Spaz brain," a boy with dark hair and green marks on his forehead replied with a chuckle. Lena frowned, gritting her teeth as she cursed under her breath. She gripped her hands into fists tightly. _'Damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT...!'_

* * *

After the classes had ended for the day, Lena sat at her desk; looking out the window once more. She glanced behind her at the two students who laughed at her earlier. They had frowns on their faces while their friend had his arms folded. She narrowed her eyes darkly as she stood up.

"Seems like someone's jealous," a pink-haired girl with burgundy scar-like markings on her cheeks said.

Lena shook her head, frowning again. "Gracia, you don't know the half of it..." The girl now known as Gracia looked at the white-haired girl then at the clock. It read 1:15PM. She looked back at her then placed her hands on her hips. "So...that activation thingy starts today?" She watched Lena nod, getting her bag ready.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I asked Dad to call the school and tell him to let me have a day off. But he said 'no'. Anyway, it'll be at the Terak Bay Sky Center* at 3PM. You gonna be there?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, grinning. "Of course! You're gonna fly, right?" Lena grinned madly at the girl as she motioned to the door. "Go wait for me by my bike, ok? I...have some business to attend to."

Gracia blinked at the white-haired girl then smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright. Be careful, though, ok?"

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a laugh.

* * *

A yelp echoed through the hallway as students watched Lena Greyhouse punched the dark-haired boy in her class across the face. He stumbled back against his friend; the girl fighting against the white-haired girl. After being punched in the face, she shoved her palm into the girl's chin then roundhouse kicked her against the wall. She slammed against the wall with a grunt. The students watching the fight stepped back once the two boys skidded across the floor, the girl following suit.

Lena pointed her thumb at herself. "You think it's fucking funny to laugh at someone different?! _**Huh?!**_" She rushed at the dark-haired boy and kicked him in the chin. He fell back against the other boy who was unconscious. The blond girl coughed, getting up as she held her bleeding lip.

"A-ah...you hit me!! You psycho, you hit me!" She yelped when she was slammed against the floor, being held down by the white-haired girl's boot. She looked up at Lena and whimpered in fear at the girl's eyes: filled to the brim with anger. She shielded herself the best she could with one arm.

"W-wait! We're sorry! Have mercy, ok?!" she cried out.

The white-haired girl frowned darkly then moved her foot off the girl. "...Might as well let you go today." She walked over to her fallen bag, dusting it off and picking it up off the floor. She walked past other kids who flinched from the dark look on her face. _'Fucking preps...every single one of them...'_

Outside, Gracia stood in the parking lot near Lena's hover bike. She looked down at her watch to see that it was already 2PM. _'We're gonna be late...'_ She frowned, seeing the white-haired girl walk over. Her uniform blouse was untucked; the collar bloody. One of her socks was down to her ankle and she had a red bruise on her thigh. Lena waved at the pink-haired girl as she grinned. "Yo."

Gracia was shocked. "Did you...did you get into a fight?" she asked. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to pull up her sock. "I told you I had business to attend to, didn't I?" The pink-haired girl frowned again, sighing. Lena climbed onto the bike while Gracia got on behind her. "You have a really great personality, Ms. Greyhouse."

The white-haired girl chuckled softly as she started the bike, revving it up. "You think so? I think my personality is **GREAT!!**" The pink-haired girl squealed once Lena suddenly sped out of the parking lot; their laughter filling the air..

* * *

At the Sky Center, Ran stood in front of the Stargazer with a worried look on his face. He reached out and touched the cold metal with his fingertips that seemed like it burned to the touch. He pulled his hand back, hissing gently. Moving some of his white-hair from his eyes, he stepped back to look up at the machine. His blue-green eyes softened before he smiled lightly.

"You'll...protect my daughter," he murmured. "Be her wings." He placed his hands in his coat pockets then turned around. Ran walked away from the large mecha and stepped onto a platform. The white-haired man watched as the ceiling above the Stargazer opened to show the blue sky filled with clouds. Alarms blared when the floor beneath the mecha raised up; revealing itself to be an elevator. The white/grey machine was lifted out and placed on a large launch pad bigger than 2 or 3 football fields.

'Well, Ran, are you ready to watch your little girl fly?' The white-haired man reminisced of him speaking with his assistant. He bit his bottom lip, walking inside. He walked down a dimly lit hallway as he held his face.

'No, I'm not...'

* * *

A few hours later (after Lena and Gracia arrived), the white-haired girl stood beside her father in her flight suit while they stood in front of the Council. Ran stepped forward and bowed to them while his daughter did the same.

"Sirs and ma'am," he began, "this is my oldest daughter, Elena. She is the designated pilot of the GSX-401EX, otherwise known as the 'Junpaku Stargazer'." The white-haired girl fidgeted, glancing to the floor as she shielded herself from the bright light that hid the faces of the members. A red-haired woman cleared her throat. "Ms. Elena?"

She squeaked when her name was called. "Ah, yes, ma'am?"

"Do you...think you're authorized to pilot your father's machine?" she asked. The young woman fidgeted with her hands then grabbed the drill key around her neck. "I...yes. Yes, I am. I've passed all the requirements--even though I'm not a Terak Bay soldier." The woman's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"But let me finish first. I've always wanted to pilot something like that," Lena said with a small smile. "I loved the giant mecha shows we have on TV. and how the pilot's chosen--fate's my favorite one--but I'm proud of my father. For creating this dream machine that's only been seen in television and video games."

A shocked look came over Ran's face as he listened to his daughter's words. "If I could...I want him to be proud of me, too. And that's what I'm going to do today."

The Council members looked to one another while the woman smiled gently. A man with green hair leaned forward. "Ms. Elena, you do realize that if anything goes wrong, your life will be in danger?" The white-haired man frowned then looked at Lena who straightened up. She continued to clutch the key in her hand, a determined look on her face.

"Yes, sir. I understand completely."

_*~ Chp. 4 -- Part 1: End ~*_

------

**A/N**: Annnd, a violent Lena is shown. (hurr, hurr, hurr) Also...please tell me if I went through this chapter fairly quickly. I know I did.

*Terak Bay Sky Center = I could've called it the 'Terak Bay Observational Center'... ;

I also noticed how I made Gracia disappear suddenly…well, let's say she's in the lobby. ^^;


	6. Activation, Part 2

**Chapter Four: Activation**

_~ PART TWO ~_

_Space, the black emptiness that never seems to end. The stars. Those stars...they hold the secrets of how the universe was made and the beauty it captivates all those who see it..._

Walking down the hall towards the launch pad elevator, Lena walked beside Ran. He looked down at her worriedly as she pulled on a pair of headphones on her head. She pulled a small microphone from the right earphone. She stopped walking while the white-haired man looked down at her. "....Elena?" She gripped her fists tightly. "Dad..." She turned to him and smiled gently. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He bit his bottom lip then grabbed Lena, pulling her into a tight hug. He let out a choking sob. The white-haired girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she gripped the white coat he always wore. She breathed in the cherry-vanilla scented cologne her mother Elisa had bought him for his birthday. She grunted gently; Ran letting go of Lena. He brushed away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Lena..."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "I promise. Let's hope the test goes well, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course it will! I know it will!" The white-haired girl grinned then turned around with a sigh, walking towards the elevator. She felt her heart sink as she frowned gently.

Touching her chest lightly, Lena watched the doors slide open._ 'This feeing...why am I so...scared?'_

* * *

In the control room, Ran walked inside; his long bangs covering his face. He quickly wiped away his tears as he looked to everyone. The room was bustling with excitement, technicians at their stations hurriedly typed at their computers. He sighed then walked forward and stepped onto an upraised platform. Outside of the control room, the Stargazer stood surrounded by large black towers with satellite rods attached to the top of them. Ran pulled on a headset once holographic screens appeared in front of him on all sides.

"Alright, everyone," he said in a confident voice. "It's time to make our Stargazer start up! We're gonna send 'em out into the stars!" The white-haired man pointed to a violet-haired woman. "Drive Gates in place?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Fold Drive Gate system parts 1, 2, and 3 now in range approximately 24,000 feet above us."

"Navigational systems responding?" He glanced over to a brown-haired young man. "Navigational systems running smoothly, Professor Greyhouse."

"Drive Towers charging?" he asked a green-haired girl.

"Fold Drive Tower system charged at 67%, sir," she replied. Ran turned his head to a screen as he bit his lip, seeing Lena climb into the cockpit of the Stargazer. "Emergency eject seat and Life support operational?"

"Yes sir," a man said. "Emergency eject pilot seat and life support systems are functioning normally." He nodded slowly, placing his hands in his coat pockets. He pushed up his glasses on his face. He turned his head to the cockpit screen. His daughter belted herself in, taking off her drill key. She glanced to the right of her to see a picture taped on the window. Lena felt tears well up in her eyes again to see the picture was of her family out in the pasture near the hangar.

"Now, Lena." Her father's voice broke her out of her reverie. "The starter is right below your computer terminal." She looked at the small circular screen in front of her and bit her bottom lip. "If my theory is correct," Ran said, "it should start up...like a car."

The white-haired girl blinked a few times then snickered. "Really, Dad....just like a car?" Placing the drill bit inside the ignition, it fit perfectly, much to the girl's surprise. Lena took a deep breath and turned the key slowly only to be startled by the whirring noise of the Stargazer. She chuckled softly.

"Hey...it worked..._Stargazer's awake!_" she exclaimed in glee. Ran smiled, covering his mouth in shock. He kept his hyperactive glee inside before clearing his throat. "We're not through yet, Lena, my dear. Now you'll have to activate the Fold Drive system."

The white-haired girl frowned. "I thought this would be the activation test--"

She heard her father sigh. "No...the Council members changed their minds at the last minute. It's both the activation test _and_ to see if the Fold Drive actually works." She shook her head then nodded slowly. "Alright...they obviously want a show to watch." Reaching to grab the key, she turned it again. White light went around the circular screen like a spiral before glowing a deep green.

"Activating the Fold Drive Circuit," Lena said pushing up a lever on her right side. A low whirring noise filled the air outside the Stargazer; the towers glowing with the same green light. High in the sky, the gates also glowed. The white-haired man watched in awe.

"Oh my god, it's working," he murmured.

She watched a keypad open up on her armrest as the words "destination" flashed on the small screen. Lena touched her earphone. "Dad, what's the practice destination?" The white-haired man blinked then clicked on the holographic screen, bringing up a file.

"It's 348.73936°*," he told her as she typed it in. She grabbed onto the controls tightly. 'Alright, Stargazer...show those tight-wads what your made of.' The girl pulled back on the controls, making the machine activate its boosters and hover in the air. She moved back her elbow against the keypad...and pressed enter. Lena blinked several times before squeaking.

_....Fack._

The screens in the control room turned bright green; alarms going off as the noise startled the technicians. "What's going on?!" Ran demanded. The others typed at their terminals hurriedly. "All Fold Drive systems are fully charged, sir!" A shocked look came over the white-haired man's face.

"**WHAT?!** The system can't be charged now, unless--**LENA, DID YOU PRESS 'ENTER'?!**"

She gulped over the radio. "...Maybe?"

The ground shook from the force of the system starting up as Lena whimpered. "Nnghh...Dad!!" Ran turned to the technicians with a concerned look on his face. "Shut off the system! Hurry!!" They typed in commands and codes--only to receive an error.

"No good, sir...the system won't respond!" the green-haired girl said in shock. "Even the emergency codes aren't working!" The white-haired man cursed at himself as he typed on the holographic screens quickly. "Come on...shut down!" A buzzer-like noise made the man tense up. The screens broke like glass.

"Lena, eject from the machine now!" he screamed over the radio.

She whimpered again, pulling the eject lever once. No response. She pulled it again; no response but a buzzing noise. _'Shit...!'_ Lena continued to pull on the lever before cursing loudly. "It won't work! It's stuck!" The Stargazer glowed white as its eyes turned green. The white-haired girl screamed, holding her head. "_Dad, help me!!_"

The white-haired man ran out of the control room and onto a bridge overlooking the launch site. "_Elena!!_" As he screamed his daughter's name, the machine made a swooshing noise before a bright light engulfed the area. He, and many others there, shielded their eyes from the intense light. The light slowly vanished; Ran uncovering his eyes. His blue-green eyes went wide when he looked towards the launch pad.

The _Junpaku Stargazer_, along with his daughter, had vanished in that light.

_*~ Chp. 4 -- Part 2: End ~*_

------

**A/N**: What a twist, eh? I would say that I rushed through this chapter as well. So, if you have anything you want to ask that you didn't understand, say so, ne?

* 348.73936° = the Longitude of Earth :)

Now the chance you've all been waiting for comes up in the next chapter! R&R, please~!

_Teaser for Chapter 5: "Damn...another one?" she murmured. _

_Simon gulped down his fear while Kamina simply smirked. It stepped foward, walking towards them before stopping. The kids looked up at the white mecha before the two other machines ran at them. "Gahahh...!"_


	7. The Heavenly Machine, Part 1

**Chapter Five: The Heavenly Machine Lands On Earth, Part 1**

_First, there's confusion. Then shock followed by horror. The realization of leaving home for the first time in our young lives---only to think that it might have been a mistake..._

_~ PART ONE ~_

On another planet, screams echoed through the sky as three young adults fell from the air riding what looked like a large head. A girl with long bright red-hair screamed with a boy with short dark blue hair; clutching the sides of the head.

"We're falling! Hold on tight!" a young man with spiky light blue hair exclaimed.

The smaller boy activated a pink protective shield around the opening of head as the two older kids were pulled inside. Underneath the head were small feet that turned into springs in an attempt to stop their fall...only to slam into the ground with a loud boom; the dust similar to that of a nuclear blast. Once the dust cleared, the two boys were laying a few feet away from the head.

The older boy--laying on his back--groaned gently. "That was some entrance." The smaller boy nodded his head in response as he laid face first. "No kidding.." He blinked then lifted his head to see that he had landed directly between the red-haired girl's breasts. Realizing the position he was in, he quickly got up as the girl's breasts bounce gently.

"S-sorry!" he stuttered. The girl smiled at the boy's shy exterior only to have her face turn into an array of emotions. First shock then complete horror, gasping. She grabbed the dark-haired boy and pushed his head back into her breasts; holding him protectively.

"It's just one danger after another!"

In front of the three kids, they looked up to meet the terrifying gazes of two angry-looking faces--their mouths and eyes glowing a bright yellow.

Only one thing ran through their minds: _'Well, shit.'_

* * *

A few moments later, loud footstep-esque booms echoed through the ground as a green skull-looking mecha punched at the smaller mech who immediately ran away. The ground broke underneath its feet and was knocked down. The mini-machine--the kids were inside-- steadied itself then ran off once more. The spiky blue-haired man growled darkly. "There's no end to these giant bastards!"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you..."

He looked to the red-haired girl who twiddled her thumbs. "There...are a lot more of them than that first one."

"What?" he said in disbelief. She shrugged lightly as the two other machines ran after them. "Three of them assaulted us at once. The one that fell into your village was just the first."

The boy looked surprised. "So you're saying that you're infested with these things?" She shook her head, groaning. "They're not exactly bugs!" The smaller boy, on the other hand, had a look of terror on his face. The older boy let a smug yet wild grin come onto his face. "How exciting!"

"_No way!!_" the boy yelled as he, controlling the small mech, stopped and began to dig with its hands.

"What are you _doing_, Simon?!" the older boy yelled out. "Going home! Going underneath! Going back to our village!" The mech had dug a deep enough hole to go into only to have the green machine kick him while breaking up more of the ground in the process. The small mech landed on its large face.

"Damn you! Take out your drill and fight, Simon!" The red-haired girl frowned gently. "You had no trouble ripping into the one from earlier..." From out of the blue, a small brown rodent appeared on the boy's shoulder; squealing in response.

Simon shook his head hurriedly. "I...I can't face that!!" A loud boom echoed from outside, making the girl and the young boy flinch in fear. "Move! I'm getting out!" the spiky-haired boy said. The protective covering pulled back as the young man jumped out onto the ground. Unsheathing the katana he carried, he placed his foot on a nearby rock and pointed his sword at the two machines dramatically.

"Hey, hey, HEY, HEEY! If you'd be so kind as to listen...I've already claimed the head of your villainous friend. A loser, an ugly toad, and a thug."

The machines looked at the boy then at each other.

"Bad guys always lose, you know? I pity you impudent slugs!" Simon and the red-haired girl watched in awe of the boy's bravery. "You have to face the unbridled wrath of the Gurren Brigade's Lord Kamina! _Let's burn!_"

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed behind the kids; startling them along with the two machines. They looked at the large crater as the dust slowly settled. The shadow of another machine stood up slowly. The red-haired girl frowned gently and aimed the rifle in her hands at the shadow.

"Damn...another one?" she murmured.

Simon gulped down his fear while Kamina simply smirked. It stepped forward, walking towards them before stopping. The kids looked up at the white mecha before the two other machines ran at them. "Gahahh...!" The dark-haired boy shielded himself only to hear the clang of two metals meeting each other. Moving his arms out from over his head, he gasped seeing the white-machine holding back the other two. The mech stepped over the kids and shoved the other two back.

"Is that another one of their buddies?" Kamina asked the red-haired girl. She blinked, shaking her head. "No...it's different. If it was, why would it be attacking _them_ instead of _us_?"

Simon whined. "C-come on, Bro, we gotta get going!" The spiky-haired young man frowned as he sheathed his sword. He shook his head then sat down indian-style on the ground. "Nah, I wanna watch this guy fight too. He's helping us, isn't he?" The red-haired girl frowned gently while the dark-haired boy whimpered.

"We're gonna die..."

* * *

The kids watched from afar as the three mechas battled. The white-machine fired off rounds of gunfire at the other two who practically danced in an attempt to dodge it. The skull-faced mech punched at the white machine only to be thrown against the ground. The other one attacked the machine from behind, bringing it down to its' hands and knees. Simon gasped at the sight. The machines, known as Gunmen from what the red-haired girl told him, attacked the lone machine who couldn't stand up.

_'Come on, get up,'_ he thought to himself. _'Aren't you a good Gunman or something...?'_

The white mecha let out a harsh roar as he brought up his arm and slammed the two Gunmen away. The red-haired girl saw this opportunity to ready her gun. She pulled on a pair of orange goggles. "Simon, charge Lagann towards the white one." He blinked then grabbed the small mech's controls, running towards the white machine. The girl turned around and shot at the two Gunmen. She continued to fire until she was out of ammo. She squeaked in surprise.

"Oh...snap."

She, Simon, and Kamina watched the two gunmen get up. They rushed at them as the skull-faced mech raised a fist at them only to be shot in the head. They watched in surprise when a hail of bullets came out from behind rocks in front of Lagann and the white machine by people with guns in hand. A tan yet built man waved at the red-haired girl.

"Over here! Yoko!"

She looked over at the man while Kamina did the same. "Dayakka!" she cried out.

"Friends of yours?" the spiky-haired boy asked as Yoko smiled. "Yeah!"

Dayakka looked back at the other men who held rifles and wore protective goggles over their eyes. "Everyone, concentrate fire at the center of the head!" They nodded then shot at the gunmen as the bullets bounce off the armor while some broke through, making the machine smoke considerably. Small fires eurpted from out along the sides. Inside the gunman's mouth, a hatch opened up and a black furred humanoid creature jumped out with a yelp amidst the hail of bullets.

Simon and Kamina blinked. "...What just came out of there?" The two boys grunted when Yoko pushed down on their heads.

"Lower your heads!" she ordered. Just then, the skull-faced gunman exploded. It was still intact somewhat; smoke coming from its eyes and the rest of its body. From behind a rock, the black furred creature watched in shock, a piece of the machine going by him along the ground.

"Ahh....my Gunman," he murmured sadly. The other Gunman which looked demonic in appearance picked up the humanoid by the nape of its neck, holding it in the air. "We've lost too many, let's retreat for now"

The black creature growled in frustration as it began to throw a tantrum. "Hear this, you human bastards! Tomorrow, you'll all be killed!"

Dayakka shook his head with a frown then aimed his gun at the humanoid. "You talk too much. Take this!" The others unleashed another hail of bullets while the creature dodged them. The demonic machine held onto the creature tightly and ran away into the sunset. "I'll remember thiiiiiiis!"

The spiky-haired boy watched them run away, shielding his eyes from the light. "What was that thing in the Gunman?" Yoko placed her rifle on her shoulder. "It's a Beastman," she answered. "They're the bastards behind the Gunmen." She sighed then looked at the destroyed machine which still smoked. "It seems like more come each day. They keep coming from who knows where..."

"Why?" Kamina asked. She frowned at the boy, shaking her head. "Why would I know?" He placed his hands on his hips before tilting his head as he asked another question. "You've been fighting them for a long time?"

Yoko looked at the spiky-haired boy and nodded. "That's right. I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, we'll have to deal with these two." She motioned to the motionless white machine and the destroyed gunman. While the others took apart the other machine, most of the large group stood around the white mech. They spoke amongst themselves.

"It's another Gunman, isn't it?" one man asked.

"If it is, we'll have to kill the bastard Beastman whose in there," a man replied. Yoko walked through the group as she stood near Dayakka. She turned around to face her fellow comrades then whistled to get their attention.

"Everyone? There's something up with this Gunman here. It didn't attack me and two others, but it attacked the enemy instead."

The group looked at the red-head in shock. The built back placed his hand on Yoko's shoulder. "Are you sure? You didn't hit your head, did you?"

She pouted, moving his hand from her shoulder. "Of course I didn't!"

"That Gunman fell from the sky! It came from Heaven!" Kamina yelled out making the group look at him like he was crazy.

A loud bang could be heard from the machine which made everyone jump back in surprise. They moved away as they aimed their weapons at the machine before the hatch opened up with a low hissing noise. Yoko blinked when she heard someone coughing from inside of the cockpit. The person landed on the ground with a thud, groaning.

The red-haired girl moved over to the coughing pilot and kneeled down before nudging them with her rifle. "Hey...are you human or Beastman?" A growl escaped the person's lips. Turning over on her stomach, Lena Greyhouse looked up at Yoko with blood running down the front of her face.

"Do I look like a fucking Beastman or whatever the hell you said? I'm _human...!_"

_*~ Chapter Five -- Part 1: End ~*_

----

**A/N**: What a first impression, eh? R&R!


	8. The Heavenly Machine, Part 2

**Chapter Five: The Heavenly Machine Lands On Earth, Part 2**

_First, there's confusion. Then shock followed by horror. The realization of leaving home for the first time in our young lives---only to think that it might have been a mistake..._

_~ PART TWO ~_

A little while later, night had already fallen. Simon sat inside his small Gunman as he looked at the blank monitor of the machine. He frowned lightly while the small rodent sat on his shoulder. Kamina walked over to the boy, placing his hand on his other shoulder. "Hang in there, Simon," he told him.

The boy shook his head. "It's no good. No matter what I do." He heard the spiky-haired man chuckle softly. "The one who bails me out: it's always you." He smiled at the boy. "Thanks a lot."

Simon looked at the older boy with a surprised look only to have someone gasp near him. Both he and Kamina looked to see a effeminate man with blue-green hair bending down to look at Lagann. "Who's this little one? Isn't he a handsome one?" he said with a smile. The spiky-haired man tilted his head in confusion. The effeminate man stood up, placing a hand on his own cheek. He wore a tight blue bodysuit and a sleeveless purple vest with a belt around his skinny waist that had pouches on them. He also wore purple eye shadow with a beauty mark underneath his right eye.

"This isn't just any old thing. This is a mech." He grinned, motioning to the kneeling white machine nearby. "Just like that magnificent machine there!"

The boys looked at the mini-Gunman's face with confused look. "Mech?" Kamina echoed. The effeminate man leaned over Simon who squeaked in surprise. "Oooh, is this another little mechanic we have here?"

"Uhhh..." The dark-haired boy leaned away from him.

A few paces away, Dayakka looked back to see the man practically giddy with glee at Lagann before he sighed. "Leeron, what are you going? We have to do some balance tests over here," he said. The man known as Leeron looked back at the built man. "Yeah, I know, I know." He looked to Simon and Kamina, smiling. "Well, until next time~" He winked at the boys before walking off. The younger boy blinked in confusion while Kamina raised an eyebrow.

"I guess on the surface...there are all kinds of nuts."

* * *

Lena sat against the Stargazer's large foot as Yoko wrapped up the girl's wrist gently in white bandages. She had a minor concussion and a sprain on her right arm. Her flight suit was torn in some places but it was fixable. The white-haired girl had a far-off look on her face, staring at the dark horizon. The red-head finished wrapping up her wrist.

"All done," she said with a small smile. Lena raised her hand and gripped it into a fist tightly. "...Thanks."

Yoko smiled again. "So, what's your name, huh? And is this your Gunman?"

"It's Elena Greyhouse. But you can call me 'Lena'." Lena raised an eyebrow at the girl before pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's not a Gunman. It's a mecha." She rubbed the side of her head gently, closing her eyes.

"My name's Yoko. Well, either way, thanks for saving us earlier. Once we get back to Littner Village, I'll help you find some clothes."

The white-haired girl bit her bottom lip. "...Wait," she murmured. "What...exactly happened today?" Yoko looked confused. "You...you fought against two Gunmen when you fell from the sky." Lena held her head tightly before she looked at the girl. "...Did I really do that?"

"Wait, wait...what's the last thing you remember _before_ you hit the ground?" Yoko asked concerned. The red-head remembered seeing strange white markings on her skin before they vanished suddenly. She coughed, wiping away saliva that trickled down the side of her mouth. "I...don't know. I think the impact...knocked me out."

Lena tensed up when she felt someone stand beside her. She looked up to see the effeminate Ron stand near her as he looked up at the Stargazer. "So, you were fighting unconsciously?" She glanced at Yoko, nodding then stood up.

"My, my....you must be a talented pilot to control this mech of yours," he said with a lazy smile. "Tell me, have you had it long?"

The white-haired girl rubbed the back of her head. "To tell you the truth, sir or ma'am, I just started piloting him just a few days ago.." She looked at the two of them. "...Tell me something. I'm not on my home planet anymore, am I?"

* * *

After explaining to Ron and Yoko on where she lived, the two looked at her then at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Lena scratched her cheek lightly as she chuckled nervously. An awkward silence came over the three. The red-haired girl folded her arms across her rather large chest and sighed.

"So you and this machine," Yoko began, "came from a planet called Terra Green..."

Ron continued where the red-head left off. "..And during the testing stage of the mech, you accidentally pressed in the coordinates for our planet, Earth. You couldn't get out because some strange force kept you in and here you are--transported here by the power of your father's system." The white-haired girl nodded. She stepped back when the effeminate man squealed lightly. "He's a genius! I'd love to meet him one day~"

"Yeah, you two would be great friends together..." She looked around the area. "So, where are those two boys from before?" The red-haired girl grabbed Lena's arm. "Come on, I'll show you were they are. You haven't met them yet either, right?"

* * *

A few ways away from the battle site, Kamina and Simon sit on Lagann as they look up to the moon in the black sky; the stars shining brightly. A small yet serious smile came onto the spiky-haired man's face. "I made it....old man," he murmured catching the younger boy's attention. He shook his head, waving his hand. "It's nothing. It's really an amazing sight." Simon nodded in agreement once the older boy pointed at the night sky.

"The Surface really is different." The younger boy nodded in agreement. "That big round light and all those small uncountable pretty lights...nighttime is full of light, isn't it?" He chuckled lightly. "Underground climate is horribly wrong."

"Yeah," Simon said as his little rodent sat on his shoulder. Kamina smiled widely. "Thought so. We really made it to the world above." The dark-haired boy let his eyes travel to the ground, not saying anything else. The spiky-haired man frowned at him gently. Yoko and Lena walked up to the boys; the red-head letting go of the white-haired girl's arm.

"The big one's called the ''moon''. And all the little pretty ones are "stars"," she said looking at the sky. "I guess they're new for you guys...but this girl's seen them all before." She motioned at the other girl who sighed gently. Kamina and Simon looked up at the sky with the girls. "The moon and stars, huh? That's very simple..."

The dark-haired boy bit his bottom lip. "Why...do they have those names, I wonder..." The older boy looked to Simon confused while his rodent did the same. "To have a name would mean...that long ago people would look at these lights. All the time, I think..."

"Of course they did," Lena said leaning against Lagann. "After all, a name does signify its existence." He looked at the girl and blinked a few times before nodding. They tensed up when Leeron sat beside the younger boy, holding a small computer in his hand.

"Oh? You're not a complete moron at all, are you boy?" he asked leaning against him. The boy backed away in surprise as the effeminate man chuckled. "This mech is really interesting, isn't it? It may be small, but boy, does it make up for it in power! The other one is just as strong as this little one, too~"

Lena and Simon looked over his shoulder, confused. "What are you doing?" He grinned at the two kids. "A little analysis. Want to look?" The two kids looked at the mini-computer's screen which showed a diagram of the small mech. It then switched out to show the Stargazer's diagram; putting them side-to-side.

Simon tilted his head. "Nnn....there are a lot of strange symbols..." The white-haired girl looked at in shock. _'Wait, what...? He can't read?'_

"Oh? You don't know letters?" Leeron asked him. The younger boy turned to Kamina who had a even more confused look on his own face. "Letters? Do you know what they are, Bro?"

He shook his head and bluntly replied, "No, I don't."

"Ahh, you two are back to normal." Yoko smiled. The effeminate man glanced back at her with a pout. "I don't suppose you don't know either?" She rolled her eyes at him, leaning over to type on the small keypad. "Of course I know."

She typed in two words as Lena watched and Simon watched. "This is how you spell "star", and this is how you spell "moon"." The younger boy gasped in awe while Leeron looked up at the sky with a small smile.

"This is a little nostalgic," he said. "I don't know how long it's been since people came up to the surface....let alone a girl falling from the sky." The two boys looked at him in shock before looking at the white-haired girl. "Is that so?"

Leeron sank down in Lagann's seat by Simon then rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Well, that's what I say, but it's not entirely true. But the part about Lena falling from the sky is true, right?"

Kamina frowned. "Which is it?" He blinked when the effeminate man wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, poking the rodent in the tummy--much to their discomfort. "It's the same for me: I'm not a man and not a woman."

"If you're not either, then what the hell are you?" the spiky-haired man asked angrily. He backed away once Leeron got in his face. A little too close, really. "I'm Leeron~ but you can call me Ron." He giggled, winking at the boy. "Beautiful Queen is just fine too~"

The older boy looked confused as he growled lightly. "Why the hell would I call you _that?!_" Yoko chuckled at the sight, folding her arms across her chest. "You wouldn't guess it, but Ron's a genius." Kamina leaned away from the man who had a strange gleam in his eyes. "He's like a mentor to me; he taught me everything I know."

"He did...?" the spiky-haired man asked nervously.

"Oh, are you interested?" Leeron moved his fingers in front of the man's face. "In that case...observe my skillfull fingers." A look of horror came over Kamina's face as he twitched visibly. "Don't they look starved?" The effeminate man narrowed his eyes darkly. "Perhaps...this will feel good?"

The older boy unsheathed his katana and put a pair of red-triangular sunglasses--which looked too sharp to hold--on his face, tsking loudly. Yoko sighed then pushed the sword back into his black sheath. "Oh, you..." She turned to Simon with a smile on her face. "Well then, there's a little something I want to ask you for."

He blinked at her. "Eh?" The red-haired girl pointed over to the now disassembled Gunmen; flood lights shining on it. Lena snickered when Kamina whined at the "attention" the effeminate man gave him. "Over there...can you help us move that?"

The dark-haired boy frowned gently then looked down at the drill key in his hand. "Well...it won't move..." The white-haired girl looked at his hand before taking out her own key. She looked up at Simon. _'They're...the same...'_

"Oh, what's that?" Yoko asked the boy leaning in to get a closer look. "Eh?" He looked forward for a bit then looked over to the red-head's barely clothed breasts and up to her round face.

"Whatever it is, it's kinda pretty..."

Simon blushed darkly as the gold drill key began to pulsate, glowing brightly. It caught the red-head and the boy off guard while Ron, Kamina and Lena watched in awe. The younger boy placed the key into Lagann's ignition screen then turned it; the mini-Gunman activating and standing up. Yoko chuckled gently. "Oh? 'It won't move', eh? Alright then, follow me!" She looked to the white-haired girl then smiled. "You'll help us too, won't you?"

"Ah, sure," she stammered. She followed after the two, pulling on her own key around her neck. Kamina watched them leave then pushed up his sunglasses. "That thing responds to a man's fighting spirit?"

Ron chuckled softly. "Isn't that something?" The spiky-haired man looked at him concerned before folding his arms across his chest. "...Keep your hands off of Simon," he told him. The effeminate man sighed gently, turning to Kamina. "Okay then..." He blushed gently and batted his eyelashes at him. "How about you~?"

The older boy unsheathed his katana and jumped back several feet away as he let out a started cry of discomfort. Ron sighed, turning away then shook his head. "Hmph. Silly man, can't you tell when I'm kidding?"

_*~ Chapter Five -- Part Two: End ~*_

----

**A/N**: Whew. I'm having fun. :) Already Lena has been introduced to Yoko and Ron. In the next chapter she talks with the Great Lord Kamina and his buddy, Simon. XD

...The scene with them all in it didn't count; she has to talk with 'em directly :p

R&R~


	9. The Heavenly Machine, Part 3

**Chapter Five: The Heavenly Machine Lands On Earth, Part 3**

_First, there's confusion. Then shock followed by horror. The realization of leaving home for the first time in our young lives---only to think that it might have been a mistake..._

_~ PART THREE ~_

Later, Simon's Lagann pulled the parts of the destroyed Gunman on a trailer while Lena and the Stargazer carried more parts that were too heavy to carry on their own. The others sat on a makeshift trailer being pulled by the mini-Gunman. Dayakka rubbed the back of his head as he nodded to the two boys. "Jeez, I'm sorry," he told them. "Because of our drama, your village has suffered irreparable damage. We've caused you a lot of suffering."

Yoko shook her head lightly. "We're a little hard-up ourselves. We can't really do anything about it."

The convoy suddenly came to a stop, making everyone yelp out in surprise. The white mecha stopped as well; its multi-haired pilot climbing down from the emergency rope she had. "What happened?" The red-haired girl shrugged and stood up, walking over to Simon and Kamina.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. The younger boy pointed to where Lagann's lights were shining on: a skull buried partially in the dirt a few feet away. The spiky-haired boy looked back at Yoko. "What's that over there?"

She had a small frown on her face. "That's a person a Gunman killed." Simon instantly whimpered in response while Lena covered her mouth in shock. "It's actually strange for it to be here..."

Moments later, the group dug up a full skeleton then buried it in a grave. Dirt covered up the skeleton as the built man placed a rock down in front of it (where the top of the head is); a makeshift tombstone. Yoko folded her arms, looking at the rock before looking at Dayakka. "...It's kinda big, isn't it?" He shrugged his shoulders. The white-haired girl placed her hands in a praying motion only to hear Kamina scoff. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmph, a skeleton, eh?" he said shaking his head. "That no name dying out in a place like this...this burial's more than he deserves."

The red-haired girl frowned. "Hey...we're all going to die like this someday." He shook his head, groaning lightly. "_**Fuck that!**_" Yoko stepped back; confusion on her face. The spiky-haired man pointed to the shimmering night sky. "Because we're going to thrust up to heaven! No matter what!" He then pointed at Lena. "And she's gonna help us!"

"...do what now?" she asked. Kamina walked over to the girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You fell from the sky, right? You're gonna help us burst through heaven!" She looked at him and looked to Yoko who shook her head. She sighed gently. "You don't think this is a good enough place for you, either? To tell you the truth, I don't know if I like living here either..."

Kamina looked to Yoko. "Is that so?"

Afterwards, Leeron sat on the disassembled Gunman's shoulder as he held up his compact mirror; shining it towards a large rock face lining the horizon. In the center were two pillars of rock where someone shined another mirror towards the convoy. The red-head nodded at the man before looking at the rock face. "Our Littner...is also just a small village. But because of the way things are, none of us could ever leave. I guess it can't be helped; we can only just try to live here, and wait for the next Gunman to come around."

The group walked through a dark ridge as the entrance ahead of them--the lights inside brightly lit--awaited them. Yoko sighed gently. "We have no place else to go home to, so we have to fight," she said.

Lena nodded slightly. "That's understandable, even though I really don't know what's going on myself."

"How nice! This is exactly the world I envisioned!" Kamina exclaimed. Simon and the red-haired girl sighed while the white-haired female tilted her head in confusion. Once they were inside a large cave, Yoko explained to the newcomers that this was her home village: Littner. People--adults and children--had gathered around Lagann and the Stargazer as they stared in awe.

Dayakka, the red-haired girl, and the others talked amongst themselves as they went to get dinner. "Hey, I'm gonna go and give them some dinner," she told the men who nodded in response. She took two trays in hand filled with food along with cups of water then looked for the three young adults. She started to walk past a storage room before stopping suddenly. Yoko looked into the room then smiled softly at the sight in front of her.

She saw Kamina, Simon, and Lena leaning against a large but soft bag. The older boy had his arm wrapped around the younger boy's shoulders while the space girl leaned against him; a blanket covering their legs. The small rodent slept on Simon's shoulder, their snores echoing in the room.

"So you all were tired?" Yoko murmured to herself. "And only now I just realized it." She set the trays down nearby and looked to Lena whose mouth was partly opened. She looked down at the key around her neck then at Simon's. _'I wonder...is her machine the same as his?'_

They continued to sleep soundly, dreaming of a new day...

_*~ Chapter Five -- Part Three: End ~*_

----

**A/N**: Awwwh, teh kodak moment makes me feel all warm and cuddly. XD R&R~


	10. Confused and Misplaced

**Chapter Six: The Gurren Brigade's Newest Member**

_Break through the physics barrier and do the impossible!_

_His hand covered my face for a little bit...then I remember that his hand was bigger than mind. Hell, I was a runt back then. He had rings on his finger and a bracelet on his wrist. _

_'Look, boy! This is the top.' _

_I didn't know what was goin' on, but...I remembered a red--no, yellow ball in the distance going down behind some rocks. It was red, too._

_'It's "the surface"!' he said in a loud voice. I looked around then looked up at him. 'Nothing's there,' I replied. Nothin' but empty space. 'Eh? "Nothing's there..." I was confused before he started to laugh. 'That's the good part: there are no walls and no ceiling. This kind of world suits a real man. Do you get it?' _

_I didn't understand, me being a kid at that time. I didn't know what to do so...I backed away. 'That's right.' He patted my head and I closed my eyes for a second. I opened one eye to see his cool chain dangling back and forth on his bracelet. It was of a skull. ...Kinda like that no name we buried._

_'When you get older, come up here,' he told me. He started to walk away, waving at me. His cape--it was really long--flowed in the wind. The end of the cape was torn up. 'Until then...farewell, Kamina!'_

_He left me alone, to fend for myself, just like a real man should._

_But he didn't come back after that..._

* * *

Lena groaned, opening her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up slowly. Her hair was messy and her suit was halfway unzipped in the front. The white-haired girl yawned loudly, looking at the two boys from the night before. She looked back at the floor. A whistling noise made her ears perk up before a loud boom echoed outside; shaking the ground underneath. Lena screamed loudly as the boys immediately woke up.

"What's that?!" Kamina yelled out.

"I don't know!!" she yelled back. The small rodent fell from the younger boy's shoulder, patting around for its lost glasses. The two boys jumped up from their sleeping space and ran off. The white-haired girl blinked then followed after them but not before she picked up the rodent.

"C'mon, Simon!" The younger boy whimpered. "Wait up, Bro!"

The three ran over to the village entrance while yelling in panicky voices. Yoko looked at them as she sat on a crate; cleaning her rifle. "_**What is it?! Where is it?! Why is it..?!**_" The red-haired girl blinked, a bullet between her teeth. A calm look was on her round face. "..G'mornin'." Kamina looked over at her and ran over to hear. "What was that just now?!

Leeron walked out from behind a large cabinet near Yoko, holding a cup in his hand. "An earthquake in the morning preludes a Gunman," he said. He held out the cup to the three kids. "Would you like some morning coffee?"

The spiky-haired man looked down at the cup, seeing steam raise up from the black water. "What's that?" he asked. He cringed his nose at it. "Muddy water?" Lena smoothed down her hair then groaned softly. Outside, a hammer could be heard hitting metal loudly. She looked outside with Ron and Yoko while Kamina looked around frantically; Simon looking worried.

"Another one's coming."

The white-haired girl looked at the effeminate man. "Another wha--?" A loud explosion made the ground shake as Lena and Kamina yelped loudly. The older boy ran around after spilling the steaming coffee on himself due to the earthquake. "Hot hot hot hot hot _hoooooooot!!_"

Simon frowned, a frightened look on his face. "That's..."

"Two at once again," Dayakka said as he walked up with a man. They were already armed with rifles. "They're really relentless."

The red-haired girl shrugged. "They always are. They're always a little stronger each time, right?" She stood up from the crate and wiped the dust from her black shorts, shouldering the rifle. "I wonder if it'll be the same ones from yesterday?"

"Didn't they say that?" Lena asked rubbing her hair gently. "I mean, I think that's what they said...I woke up, hearing some screechy-ass voice.." Yoko shrugged again.

Kamina huffed as water was thrown on him by Leeron. He sat crosslegged on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are we doing sitting around?" The red-haired girl and Simon looked at him. "Nothing's really holding us..." She walked over to the spiky-haired man then handed him a small handgun. "Can you use a gun?"

He stuttered for a few moments before taking the gun. "O-of course I can, who do you think I am?" He stood up from the floor then slapped Simon's bare back loudly as the younger boy cried out in pain. He held his back, looking up at Kamina; the gun tucked in his bandages around his waist.

"Bro..."

"Simon, you should get ready," he told the boy wearing his trademark sunglasses.

The dark-haired boy frowned then shook his head slowly. "I can't be like you, Bro. I think you should be the one to use the Lagann." He watched the older boy grin. "That's your machine."

"But--" Simon gasped when Kamina slapped his back again; the burning pain shooting up to his brain. "Go get ready." He grinned at the boy again then began to run to the entrance before stopping to look at Lena. "Hey, you should get ready too."

She blinked at him and pointed at herself. "Who me? Go out there?" she asked pointing outside. He noddded. "Oh, hell no. I'm not going out there and fighting against someone or whatever the hell that's attacking this place."

"Oh? Are you not man enough to fight against the enemy?" The white-haired girl frowned before walking over to Kamina as she poked his chest. "Look. I have not idea _what's_ going on, okay? And I don't even _know_ you!"

He chuckled softly and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, little girl," he said a wild grin on his face. "I'm the man who does the impossible. The passionate leader of the Great Gurren Brigade, Lord Kamina! And you, little girl, you're our newest member. You're gonna help us break through Heaven!" A confused look came on the girl's face then sighed.

"Nice to meet you, "Lord" Kamina...I still don't understand, though..." She squeaked when he got into her face. "After the fight, you tell me your name, alright?"

She frowned gently. "...Yeah, sure."

_*~ Chp. 6: End ~*_

----

**A/N**: Answer this question truthfully: do you think Lena is a Mary Sue? Yes or No? But, R&R when you get the chance.

BTW, the Stargazer should be about the same size as Gurren-Lagann when it's seen.


	11. His Own Personal Gunman, part 1

**Chapter Seven: His Own Personal Gunman, part 1**

_That red machine with the scary face...it's his now, right?_

Kamina stepped away from Lena then ran outside with the other armed villagers as one shouted orders to the group. She walked over to the dark-haired boy who stared after his 'bro'. "Is he always like that?" she asked him. Simon blinked, looking up at the girl. She was a few inches taller than he was yet looked no younger than him.

"Ah...y-yeah, he does.." She scratched her head lightly with a frown. Leeron came up behind the younger boy and placed a blue jacket on his shoulders. The jacket had red trim on its sleeves (and collar) and had a white circle on the back of it. He pulled on the boy to follow him.

"Come on, it's over here," he said smiling. The effeminate man looked back at the girl before motioning her to follow. "You too, heavenly girl."

She groaned lightly then followed after them. _'What have I gotten myself into...?'_

* * *

A few moments later, both of the teens gasped at their respectful mechas. The Lagann's armor was shiny and clean; the Stargazer looking like new again before its fated launch. Lena let a small laugh come out before she ran over to the white mecha as she touched the metal gently. "Oh my god...you..."

"This is...?" Simon looked to the smiling Leeron. "I spiffed them up a bit. They're battle-ready."

The white-haired girl squealed. "Thank you!" The younger boy nodded, rubbing the back of his head. He smiled his lazy smile wider. "Go on then. Don't be stubborn. Both of you, go and spin on."

"...Do what now?" Lena asked confused.

"Spin on what?"

Leeron pointed at the two mechs. "Your machines have the same start-up system and the same key." He motioned to the drill keys around their necks. The two looked at each other then down at their pendants.

"Well, that's true..." the white-girl murmured. "So...put your drills inside them, then give it a firm twist!" The effeminate man gave them a thumbs-up; the two teens believing that they saw his thumb move inhumanly. Simon climbed into Lagann and took off his key from his neck. He placed it into the ignition, turning it...only to have it not activate.

"...Huh?" He tried it again. And again. And Again. Leeron tilted his head. "Still can't?"

The effeminate man looked at the girl who opened the hatch on the Stargazer. She had to walk underneath the mech and reach up to pull down the emergency hatch located conveniently on the front of the bulky door. The white-haired girl grunted slightly as she pulled the cross-shaped handle slowly; the hatch opening with a whirring sound.

Lena climbed up inside onto the step ladder of the door, sitting down in the cushioned black seat then pulled down the door as it closed with a hissing noise. She flinched at the noise. "Mmmph..." Taking off her own key from her neck, she placed it into the start-up control and turned it.

The white mecha's dim eyes suddenly glowed, much to the delight of Ron who watched. "Alright, you got it up!" he said with a thumbs-up. Simon blinked at the white machine with a surprised look then looked at the small red mech with a frown.

She chuckled uneasily inside the machine. "That...didn't sound right," she replied. "Also...I don't think I'm really needed for this fight. I mean, how many are there?"

The effeminate man shook his head. "Well, they said they would be coming back with help....so, who knows~?"

Lena sighed gently then looked to the young boy inside of his mech on her camera screen. "Thanks a lot," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Outside, the dark green demonic-looking Gunman from the day before stood next to a green Gunman whose face looked like it was actually modeled from a frog. The larger mecha pointed at the rock face that was Littner Village. "Ok, just wait a little longer, you damn humans!" he yelled out angrily.

The frog mecha cackled. "Today, we hunt you all down!" The two machines--or rather the persons inside--cheered loudly while their fists were held up in the air.

The male villagers grumbled at the mechas' confidence with anger. One man said, "Let's just go and get them already..."

Dayakka--wearing a pair of orange yellow tinted sunglasses--looked at the men who were armed with rifles, handguns, and the occasional bomb then spoke into a black phone-like device--more or less, a walkie-talkie. "Everyone, move in," he ordered. He looked--along with everyone else--up as he heard metallic footsteps, feeling the tremors of another enemy. The dark-haired muscular man let a frown come onto his face. "Yet another one?"

Kamina, who was standing near the man, looked over at him confused. "Another one?" he asked pushing up his pointed red sunglasses.

Standing behind the spiky blue-haired man, Yoko rolled her gold eyes before pointing at her own ear. "You have rotten ears if you can't hear that," she said. She shouldered her long-range rifle. The two green machines were doing motions of stretching as a whistling noise echoed through the air. Suddenly, a large object landed in front of them and burst into a bright white light.

"W-what the hell?" Kamina yelled out in surprise.

* * *

An earthquake shook through Littner Village--due to the mecha outside--as villagers screamed and hid in shelters created for situations at that moment. Simon screamed out in fear, holding onto the controls of the little red machine while a surprised Ron held onto its arm yelping. Lena--inside of the Stargazer--yelled and fell forward slightly in her seat. The blue-haired boy gasped suddenly, memories of a similar situation flashing before his eyes.

_These tremors are..._

His eyes widened; the memories of his parents' deaths and him reaching for them only to have the darkness take them away suddenly. Realization came onto Simon's round face.

* * *

Outside, the armed villagers watched in shock at the large red face embedded in the ground in front of the two green mech who continued their pre-battle stretch. The eyes on the red face soon opened and glowed brightly. Legs along with arms followed immediately after from the face's sides. Kamina's red-violet eyes widened behind his sunglasses at the sight; a tingling sensation running through his body.

* * *

_It's those bastards...They make them..._

Simon looked from where he sat, a dark yet angered look on his face. "The earthquakes...it's all _their_ fault!" he exclaimed. Ron and the white-haired girl--who was still inside her mech--looked at him in shock.

"They killed...your parents?" she asked in surprise. A cold chill ran through the girl's body, the thought of her own parents dying at the hands of someone with no sense of remorse. _Why...?_

* * *

The red-faced Gunman stood up then roared loudly, more tremors shaking throughout the village. The blue-haired boy let out a low growl as he shook with anger. "**Those bastards took my Mom and Dad!**"

_~ Chapter 7, part 1: End ~_

----

**A/N**: Sorry if this chapter made...the least bit of sense with the switching around and such...I'm sure the next part will make more sense. Also, I'll start answering questions to any fanfics I have written here. Reviews are loved. x3


	12. His Own Personal Gunman, part 2

**Chapter Seven: His Own Personal Gunman, part 2**

_That red machine with the scary face...it's his now, right?_

"**Those bastards took my Mom and Dad!**" Simon yelled, startling both Ron and Lena.

The boy screamed out in anger and despair. The monitor flashed, activating the small mecha as Lagann's eyes shined brightly; its face contorting in the same pain its pilot felt at that moment.

Outside, the 2 Gunmen from the day before along with their newly arrived leader walked towards the village. The men shot at them with rifles and handguns, watching the small bullets ricochet off the metal. Stepping back, the men turned and ran into a ridge as the red mech reached back behind itself and took out two large black blades; slashing and slicing through the rocks.

"It's immense," Kamina said in awe as he watched from afar.

"It's my first time seeing one that size," Yoko said beside him. He chuckled lightly. "Very nice. Just what I was looking for!"

The demonic and frog Gunmen walked inside the ridge towards the village; not noticing the hidden people armed and ready for battle. Once they got deeper inside the ridge, Dayakka stood up suddenly from behind a rock and yelled in his walkie-talkie: "**NOW!**" He and the other men fired at the red Gunman's back as it turned around halfway to look at them. Explosions set in the rocks went off around the mecha, causing a rockslide. The red mech growled in anger before being buried under the large amounts of dirt.

"That was...?" The red-haired girl smiled, chuckling to herself. "We lured it in so that we could bury it with that explosion." She shouldered her rifle, looking to the blue-haired boy with a smug smile. "What, did you think we didn't know how to fight?" Kamina scoffed lightly at her. Yoko's smile widened only to disappear when she and others heard a loud roar from under the dirt. Suddenly, the red Gunman sliced through the dirt and rock; the debris being engulfed with white light and electricity. The debris soon exploded as the red mech roared loudly in triumph.

A shocked Yoko ducked down behind a rock. "What the..? We didn't plan on this!"

"Isn't it great? I'm feeling a strong connection with that one!" Kamina placed a foot on a rock, folding his arms, not really caring for the debris of rock and dirt flying over their heads. "I've decided!" he exclaimed. "I'm taking that Gunman!"

The red-head gasped as she ducked from a large boulder then looked to the blue-haired boy in surprise. "Wait...what did you say?" she asked.

He grinned broadly. "I said I'm gonna ride that thing!" The red-head tilted her head in confusion. "...Earth to Kamina.."

"I'm sure I'll be able to ride it even if I don't know how the controls work," Kamina said ignoring the girl as he held up his fist. "I'll move it with willpower!" Yoko sighed, shrugging. "I don't know if he even believes that.."

The blue-haired boy frowned at her. "**Shut it!** That's just the way men do things!"

"I keep telling you I'm a _girl_!" she cried out.

The two watched as Lagann came flying out of the cave, gliding across the ground. The Stargazer came running out afterwards. "Wait a minute, Simon!" Lena yelled over the radio at him. The dark-haired boy didn't hear her in his angered state.

"Bro!" he yelled; the small mecha taking off from the ground. Kamina smirked widely. "Let's go take what's ours, brother!" He ran towards Lagann and jumped into the air, landing in the tight space of the cockpit as a pink shield covered the two boys.

"What's that lunatic trying to do?" Dayakka asked aloud while he and another man watched in confusion.

Lena frowned then followed after Lagann who ran across the ground. _Idiot_, she thought to herself. _He's gonna get himself killed out here..!_ Inside of the small mecha's cockpit, Simon glanced to the older boy. "Bro, these things...! These bastards...they're the source of the tremors...of all the earthquakes underground!"

"Ah, that makes sense," Kamina said sitting behind the boy; sword in hand. The dark-haired boy growled darkly in anger, gripping the controls tightly. "These bastards...took my Mom and Dad!"

"Simon! A burning spirit is fine, but calm yourself," the blue-haired boy said placing a firm hand on his small shoulder. "In a fight, you need to have both a scorching heart and cool temper!" Above Lagann, the red Gunman's blade flew towards its target and slammed into the ground...missing the smaller mecha.

The red mech jumped back as Stargazer shot at it. Lena cursed lightly before running at the machine with a yell. Clashing with the red Gunman, the white machine shoved it back and punched it across the face only to be pushed to the ground by the frog mecha. The black-haired girl growled as the Stargazer rolled out of the way from the red Gunman's black blade.

"Listen, I'm going to take that one by force."

Simon looked back at the older boy in confusion. "Huh?" Kamina pointed to the red mecha. "The face on the stomach...I can get in from there. Take me over there!"

"But...can you pilot it?" the dark-haired boy asked before turning his head back to the front. **"**You can pilot the Lagann, can't you?" He looked to the right-hand control. "Things like this...it's like the knowledge of how to get it to work was already there." He placed emphasis by gripping the control tightly closed.

The blue-haired boy grinned widely. "Well, that's it!"

"...Eh?"

"I'm sure it's easy!" the older boy said.

Simon shook his head lightly. "I think you're wrong..." Patting the boy's shoulder, Kamina pointed at the red mech. "It's ok, just go!"

The dark-haired boy suddenly panicked as he whimpered. "Where did my cool temper just go?" Lagann ran towards the back of the red Gunman; the red mecha turning around to see its smaller counterpart. The frog Gunman jumped in front of its ally and slammed its hand into the ground, making Lagann jump out of the way from the debris.

The Stargazer fired at the demonic Gunman, making it step back from the white mecha. "Shit, man..!" Lena exclaimed. The small mech jumped onto the frog mecha's shoulder only to be thrown in the air; a fist flying towards it as the two boys screamed. From afar, Yoko shot at the frog Gunman's arm, making the fist go past Lagann-which spinned against the arm-and slammed its fist into the red Gunman's face by accident.

"S-sorry," the frog mecha said with a nervous chuckle.

The red-head looked at the battle before her as she smiled lightly. "My goodness...what would that dummy do without someone like me?"

Falling back against the ground with a thud, the Stargazer slammed a foot into the demonic Gunman's face as it rolled over to get up. The mech growled and lunged at the white machine only to get shot at again. "Take that, you ugly fuck!"

The red Gunman fell to the ground, kicking up dust and debris around it. Lagann spun up into the air and stopped suddenly; its protective shield opening up as Kamina leapt out of the cockpit. "Jump!" he yelled landing on the red mecha's scary face. "Alright!" The blue-haired boy grinned widely at the face. "The more I look, the more I want to get into that body!" He chuckled, grabbing the small handgun from his pants then smacked the teeth-like hatch several times with the butt of the small gun before it suddenly went off, missing his groin by mere inches. He gasped out, holding up the smoking gun.

"W-what the f-?"

"Sorry, but you're not riding it!" the frog gunman yelled out as it reached for the unsuspecting man who didn't seem to hear. Lagann ran over and jumped behind Kamina, stopping the green mecha's arm with its small hands. Kamina looked back at the scene then stood up. "Simon!"

"I won't let you lay a hand on my bro!" the boy cried out. The small mech activated the drill from its head then jumped up, obliterating the frog Gunman's arm up to its shoulder before the machine was knocked down by Stargazer. Lagann turned around as it walked around the blue-haired man to grab the hatch tightly. Pulling apart the hatch manually, Simon grunted with effort inside the cockpit. "Wait...a...sec, Bro!"

Soon, the small mech opened the hatch successfully while its pilot-a gorilla-man-looked on in both shock and surprise as Kamina stood over him, pointing the gun at him. "Move it, we're switching," he ordered. When the creature shook its head hurriedly, the blue-haired man growled lowly then threw him out; bouncing along the face of the red Gunman and finally landing on the ground.

The blue-haired man flopped down into the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls eagerly, a wide grin on his face. "All right! This baby is in fighting form!" Suddenly, the cockpit glowed dark red; alarms going off. On the screens around Kamina, warnings appeared as a hand on the silhouette of the young man's face; the red mecha instantly powering down. A confused look came onto his face, looking around the cockpit.

Outside, the two green mechas looked to their fallen comrade in shock. "They finished off Captain Kyuzaki!" the demon gunman cried out.

"Filthy humans, we won't forgive you!" the frog gunman yelled. They didn't even see the gorilla man on the ground-who was very much alive. "You jerks! I'm not quite dead yet!" He yelped out as he was nearly stepped on by the demon mecha who then kicked the red gunman up in the air.

"How dare you do that to Captain Kyuzaki!"

For good measure, the frog mecha punched its former ally in the face. "Revenge for our Captain!" Kamina was thrown around inside the red gunman as he was attacked, yelling out in the process. The mecha flew into the air again while a shocked Simon looked on.

"Bro!" He yelped out suddenly then looked back at the demon gunman who now had Lagann between its forefinger and middle finger. He chuckled darkly, holding up the small gunman. "Hey, shorty, I'll finish you off too!"

_~ Chapter 7, part 2: End ~_

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are loved. On to the next chapter!


	13. His Own Personal Gunman, part 3

**Chapter Seven: His Own Personal Gunman, part 3**

Oh dear god I came back from the dead after a three year hiatus. I'm coming back. Right now, enjoy this update for Junpaku Stargazer!

_"Bro!" He yelped out suddenly then looked back at the demon gunman who now had Lagann between its forefinger and middle finger. He chuckled darkly, holding up the small gunman. "Hey, shorty, I'll finish you off too!"_

Everyone watched in shock as the demon mecha threw Lagann towards the red gunman; a loud, resounding clang echoing through the air along with the boys' yells. The red mecha fell to the ground with a thud, breaking up the ground around it.

"Little dude!" Lena-in the Stargazer-stood up shakily before being tackled suddenly by the frog gunman. "Hey, get the hell off me!" she growled shoving at the other mech's face. The machine cackled darkly.

"Now, it's your turn, stranger!"

The frog gunman grabbed hold of the white mecha's waist and squeezed tightly, lifting it off its feet. The white-haired girl cried out as small jolts of electricity went through her body. She growled lowly, watching the screen in front of her become static and fuzzy. "I'm not going to die here...not **today**!" The Stargazer let out a disembodied roar then raised his arms up and slammed its fists into the shoulders of the frog mecha.

The white machine was dropped onto the ground as the enemy mecha stumbled back from the force of the attack. Lifting its leg, the Stargazer kicked the frog mecha away, making it step back and walk into the demon gunman. The green mech rushed towards the white machine, knocking it back onto the ground; much to Lena's chargin.

"Damnit!" she seethed before looking up towards the demon-faced gunman swung down only to miss. The Stargazer rolled over, its pilot breathing heavily. "Hold **_still_**!"

Inside of the red gunman, Kamina looked down at the seat angrily; his sharp angled sunglasses laying on the floor nearby. Blood trickled from his forehead, running down to his eyebrows and eyes.

The warning lights were still on, blocking out any sort of color from the cockpit. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself. "Why are you holding back, Kamina?!" The blue-haired man lifted his head. "Don't lower your spirits!" Slamming his hand against the monitor next to him, the screens suddenly turning on as they showed the outside.

Red-violet eyes became wide with shock as he stared at the unknown skeleton that stared back. Kamina began to sweat, his breath beginning to get heavy and uncontrolled. The blue-haired man felt sick in the stomach; reflexedly gulping down bile that came up his throat. He continued to stare at the nameless skeleton in a mixture of fear and horror. Kamina could hear his rising heartbeat pounding in his ears as different thoughts went through his head.

_That's gonna be me if I die, won't it? That's what I'm gonna look like?_

_...No...no, I can't die. I just got here!_

_I _**can't**_...!_

He gritted his teeth angrily, the large hand of the red mecha slamming its hand down on the skeleton. It began to get up slowly as the warning lights turned off and the screens slowly turned back to green; giving the blue-haired man the okay to pilot it. He raised his head and grinned widely in arrogance. "Don't take me lightly...Gunman-punks!" he growled out. The red gunman gripped the ground tightly.

"_Who the **hell** do you think I **am**?!_"

Inside of the smaller gunman, Simon whimpered in his dazed state; the small mecha itself laying in a crater. He rubbed the side of his head slowly before looking around. He had heard the faint, thudding footsteps. Above him, the frog-faced mecha stood over and raised its foot. If it had a mouth, it would be grinning cruelly..

"It's over, shorty!" the machine said with glee.

"No! Get offa him-" Lena's eyes widened as she saw the red Gunman from before rush-at top speed-towards the frog-faced machine, slamming its ridiculously tiny legs into its side; kicking it away from Lagann.

"** "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM..." KICK!**"

_That voice...!_

" **"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CUTE GUNMAN..." PUNCH!**" Rearing back its left arm, the red machine slammed its fist into the frog-faced Gunman's "chin", its arm literally shattering from the impact. The two green mechas collide with one another-the demonic-looking Gunman was pushed off of the Stargazer-and flew over the others; a blast of sudden wind nearly knocking them over. The Gunman themselves crashed into a nearby ravine, raising dust and rocks in their wake.

"Simon!" a familiar voice called out to the younger boy. He stirred slightly. "Get it together! _Simon!_" Opening his eyes, yet still in a daze, Simon lifted himelf up from his seat and looked towards the red-faced machine. "B-bro..."

"My bad, I worried you for a while there." Kamina grinned widely as he looked down at Lagann through the red mecha's cameras. He glanced over at the Stargazer who was already pushing itself up but faltered, falling to one knee. "Hey, Heavenly-girl! You still alive?"

Lena rubbed the back of her head before looking over at the machine as well. "..You're inside that thing?" she asked incredulously. "But how-"

"It doesn't matter." The red Gunman moved over to Lagann, lifting the small mecha with its remaining hand; a look of determination crossing both pilots' faces. "Let's go finish them off!"

"Yeah!" Simon yelled. He squeaked once the red-mecha gripped its smaller counterpart in its hand-Lagann itself having a look of discomfort on its face. "...huh?"

"You're my last weapon! Be fearless, Simon!" the older teen yelled out. "_**TAKE THIS! KILLER ATTACK! CANNONBALL OF THE RIGHTEOUS MAN'S SOUL!**_" With all of its strength, the red-faced Gunman threw Lagann towards the remaining two machines as Simon screamed in both fear and shock, clutching the smaller machine's controls. He shook his head wildly. "I can't do anything like _this!_"

Lagann flew at breakneck speed-but not before transforming into a large drill-kicking up dust and flying over the armed humans as another burst of wind slammed into them once more. The two green Gunmen stood up after righting themselves before the frog-faced mecha ducked from the incoming attack; its partner leaping into the air behind him. They turned to look back as Lagann slammed into the rockface, drilling right through it. They blinked.

"Nyaaa~ you missed us!" the pilots of the Gunmen yelled; the mechas themselves jumping up and down while sticking out their "tongues". Lena growled in anger while Kamina, however, tiredly smiled at the scene-still inside his mecha-before chuckling. "..Heh, I wonder?"

"You can't expect me to do this!" Simon yelled from inside his small mecha. Within the rockface, Lagann had turned before going straight and breaking out; leaving a clean second hole next to the first one he had made. The enemy Gunmen continued to taunt the villagers... only to have the insides of their mouths torn apart once the small mecha slammed into their backs and flew out as wires and teeth followed; the machines themselves blowing up soon after.

The red Gunman held out its hand and caught Lagann perfectly. The villagers cheered loudly while the only-surviving-Beastman, Captain Kyuzaki watched in both shock and horror. "E-everyone's been killed!" he cried out before backing away and running; whimpering in fear.

Standing up, Dayakka rubbed the back of his head as he let out a breath of relief while looking at the red mecha. "What a psychopath," he murmured. Yoko smiled widely and stood up, shouldering her rifle. "But he _was_ pretty cool, too!" Somehow or another, the effeminate man stood beside the red-haired girl and leaned against her slightly.

"Hmm? Is that _love_ I smell?" he asked teasingly. She pouted at him, puffing out her cheeks somewhat. "Why are you always like that?" He shrugged his shoulders gently before folding his arms. "It's pretty exciting. A man who can ride a Gunman and a girl who fell from the sky...isn't it something..." The group watched the Stargazer glance towards the two machines nearby. Inside, the white-haired girl smiled tiredly before sighing gently. "They really are interesting, those three."

"We actually won, Bro..."

Inside of Lagann, Simon leaned back against his seat; his eyes tired and dazed. The small mole-Boota-popped its head out from his jacket before climbing up his arm and sat on his shoulder, licking the boy's cheek with a small squeak. The young boy could only smile gently.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

As the sun set behind the machines, Kamina stood next to Simon and Lena; the older boy looking up at the larger red mecha with his arms crossed. The white-haired girl scratched her head gently. "I'm still surprised that you managed to get it," she said before hearing him chuckle slightly.

"I've decided. This guy's name is "Gurren"," the spiky-haired man said with pride. Simon looked up at Kamina while Lena stared at the red machine now known as Gurren. "From now on, no matter what difficult places we end up in...with my Gurren and your Lagann... With our mechs, we'll fight to the end!" He looked over at the white-haired girl before pushing up his sunglasses. "The same goes for you, Heavenly-girl! You'll come with us!"

"...what?" She blinked before stepping back as Kamina clasped her shoulders, a manic grin on his face. "You heard me! By the way, you said you were gonna introduce yourself, right?" Blue-green eyes stared into red-violet ones only to have the girl suddenly start laughing. The spiky-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"...I think you broke her, Bro," Simon murmured as Boota squeaked in response. Lena shook her head and held her face. Moving back her hair from her eyes, she looked up at Kamina with a wide grin. "It's Lena. Nice to meet you, "Lord" Kamina." He grinned back at her, turning to look up at the sky with the other teens. The night was coming as a single star shone in the sky.

_Wait for me, Pops._

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Night had already fallen; the sky littered with stars and the Milky Way shining brightly. Lena stood with Yoko, Dayakka, Ron, and Simon as Kamina looked down into the large (literal) handprint crater he made earlier that afternoon with a shovel against his shoulder, his free hand on his hip. The skull of the skeleton they had buried was partially uncovered, and if the skin was still on its face, it would have had a frown adorning its features.

"Sorry about that. You got disturbed again," the spiky-haired man said standing on a rock. "I know I said some foolish things that afternoon, but don't hold it against me, 'kay?"

He frowned briefly before something shining caught his eye. "..huh?" Kamina leaned forward somewhat only to have his eyes widen in horror. He dropped the shovel and leapt into the hole to the surprise of the others. "H-hey, what are you doing?" the white-haired girl stammered. The spiky-haired man dug up the skeleton hurriedly, teeth gritted and face contorted in a look of fear.

"Don't tell me," he murmured. "It can't be!"

Moving his hands over the last bit of dirt, Kamina stood up and stepped back. He made a noise in the back of his throat. "No... this is **ridiculous**!" The skeleton wore a crimson red cape with dark orange trim at the tattered end of it. A gold bracelet was on the left wrist, adorned with multiple colored beads and a skull keychain dangling downwards. A very familiar memory flashed through the spiky-haired man's mind: someone placing a hand on his head as a child, a tall man waving towards him in a haze of memory...

"...Pops."

The others gasped in shock as Simon's eyes widened; Lena covering her mouth in complete surprise. "...oh no," she murmured. Kamina fell to his knees before the skeleton, tears streaming down his face. His lip quivered ever so slightly.

"It's too soon," he spoke tearfully. "It's _way_ too soon!" Gripping his fists, he threw his head back and screamed out "pops" one last time before yelling in anguish to the night sky. All everyone could do was watch, not knowing what to do for the brave Lord Kamina.

**Chapter 7, part three - End.**

A/N: This seems longer than the last chapters, only because it was partly my fault. Lost interest somewhere...but I got it back! :D Read and review.


End file.
